Finding Home
by Chaytons Angel
Summary: Ben came to the states to escape his past and start his life over. He found a new pack, but it wasn't until Luna joined them that he found his home. Rating will go up as the story progresses.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest come solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story! 

* * *

For the first thirteen years of her life she was just a normal girl. She went to school, she hung out with friends, and she put up with teasing from her step-sister, Mandy, who was five years older than her. It was good-natured teasing because they adored each other. Mandy was planning a week long camping trip with some friends and asked Luna if she wanted to go. Luna loved camping, it was the start of summer, and she didn't get to hang out with her sister as much as she would have liked, so she immediately said yes. She was looking forward to it too. It was supposed to be a week of fun; Mandy's farewell to childhood, as she put it, because she was heading off to college in the fall.

The week started out that way but it ended very differently. They spent the week at the campground hiking, swimming in the creek, and 'communing with nature'. Really the older kids just did a lot of things they probably shouldn't have with Luna there. She was an impressionable teenager after all.

Saturday morning, their last full day there, started out like every day before it had. They got up, cooked breakfast over the campfire, and discussed what to do that day. "We could go swimming," one suggested but the others dismissed it. They'd had their fill of swimming. "How about one last hike?" Mandy suggested. 'There's that trail that takes you to the lookout point we wanted to try the other day, before it rained." The others quickly agreed. They all put on the boots they'd brought, grabbed their packs with water and supplies, just in case, and headed out.

There was a lot of banter between Mandy and her friends. They were all talking about what they planned to do once summer was over and they had to 'grow up'. Luna hung back, not wanting to interrupt them, and got distracted by the trail they were on. Flowers bloomed in patches along the trail and she thought they were pretty. She wasn't watching her step though and tripped over a root, twisting her ankle in the process. "Luna, are you okay?" There was concern in her sister's voice. "Yeah, I'm good. I just hurt my ankle. You guys go on ahead, I'm gonna go back to camp to rest it. I'll be fine, I can find my way back. Its not like we're that far from camp," she replied. She could tell her sister was hesitant to leave her but after a few more assurances from Luna she went on ahead with her friends.

Luna was almost back to camp when she thought she heard something moving in the underbrush near the trail. She stopped and listened but all she heard was the breeze rustling the leaves overhead. Shrugging it off as her imagination she began limping towards camp again. A menacing growl came from the brush on her right side and Luna froze. Before she knew what was happening, the animal was on her. It looked like a wolf, sort of, but it seemed a lot bigger than any wolf she'd ever seen on National Geographic. Searing pain tore through her as she felt teeth and claws ripp her flesh and her screams echoed through the woods.

The others heard the screams and ran back the way they'd come, not knowing what they were going to find. The animal was already gone and Luna lay on the ground, wounds covering most of her and bleeding out on the ground. Mandy screamed her sister's name and collapsed at her side. There was so much blood, and they all worked frantically to staunch the bleeding as best they could. T-shirts were removed and cut into strips to act as bandages and then, with sketchy cellphone signals, they lifted her up, carried her back to one of the cars, and rushed her to the nearest hospital. Mandy sat in the backseat, cradling her sister's tattered body, tears dripping from her face down onto her. "You can't die, oh god please don't die Luna," she whispered. Her eyes opened, briefly, to gaze up at her sister's tear-stained face and she tried to speak. Pain enveloped her vision in a red haze and then darkness sucked her under... 

* * *

Luna gasped and sat up with a groan. Her body shook from the aftermath of the dream that was not a dream. It was the memory of the day she almost died, and even after a decade had passed, it still rattled her. She should have died that day, and maybe a part of her had. The doctor's were shocked by how quickly she'd healed, or most of them were. There was one though, who wasn't, although he didn't let it show. He quietly left the hospital and went to talk with his alpha. The wolves were not out to the public, that wouldn't come for several years. She never knew what the alpha said or did to make her parents believe him when he told them that the animal that had attacked her was a rogue werewolf, and that she was no longer human. She'd asked her father, once, but he just shook his head. She was taken in by the local pack and taught how to control her wolf. Her parents loved her, but they struggled with the knowledge that she was no longer human, and the strain of keeping that secret from others caused a rift between them.

The problem was, she was young, female, and submissive and many of the wolves from her pack came from a time when it was normal and acceptable to take a 'wife' at a young age. The alpha was among those who thought that way. By the time she was fifteen she'd been pressured into sex by one of the more dominant unmated wolves. He was only the first to use his dominance over her to get her to do what he wanted. She lived like that for three years before she finally got up the courage to flee. She left in the middle of the night and didn't stop until she reached Aspen Creek, Montana, home of the Marrok, the Alpha of all Alphas in North America. She went there seeking refuge and she was welcomed with open arms. Aspen Creek was the one place that any wolf could feel safe and it was a haven for those who needed help in dealing with the world.

In the beginning she just wanted to hide from the world and Aspen Creek was a good place to do that. It was a small town in a more remote area of Montana, which was a fairly remote state to begin with, given all the wide open spaces, and it allowed those who couldn't cope with lots of people the chance to run free without fear. She was given a place to stay, until something more permanent was arranged for her, and allowed time to lick her wounds. When she told the Marrok of all that transpired he'd sent his enforcer, his son Charles, to take care of the wolves who'd abused her. That helped her to put that part of her life behind her. She became fast friends with Sage, another female wolf who'd gone there years ago for similar reasons. When Anna joined the pack as Charles's mate, both Sage and Luna took the other woman in and the trio quickly became nicknamed 'The Three Musketeers'. They were always together, always up to mischief.

When Luna finally felt ready to venture back out into the world, she'd gone to Bran to discuss it with him. She asked for his permission to checkout some of the packs within a day's drive from Aspen Creek. She wanted his opinion on the best options, given her history, because she didn't want to make a mistake and regret her decision. The Marrok gave her a short list of packs he was sure she'd feel comfortable joining. They were the Columbia Basin Pack and the Emerald City Pack, both in Washington state, the Eugene Pack in Oregon, and the Rock Springs Pack in Wyoming. Over the course of several weeks she visited each pack for a few days, to talk with the alphas and some of their members, to try to get a feel for them. After her weekend trip to Kennewick, and the Columbia Basin Pack, which was the last one she visited, she knew that was where she wanted to be. She loved the calmness and serenity of Aspen Creek, but she needed more. She was getting restless, and this change, this return to life, was what she needed to get rid of that restlessness.

Luna made her way to the Marrok's home to speak with him. The only dark blot on her time there was the Marrok's mate, Leah. She was selfish, shallow, and arrogant and she loved making others feel like they were less simply because she took her position in the pack from her mate. Leah answered the door and she quietly requested to speak with Bran. She was led to his study where she sat in the chair he indicated and she told him of her decision. "I'd like to petition the alpha of the Columbia Basin pack, Adam Hauptman, for acceptance into their pack."

"You're sure this is what you want Luna?" Bran asked, watching her.

Luna nodded. "It is. Aspen Creek will always hold a special place in my heart, it was my haven when I needed refuge, but... I'm restless. I've always been more of a city girl, despite the fact I enjoy camping, and I think its time I get back out in the world."

Bran watched her. He'd seen the restlessness in her, he'd known when she asked for his opinion of nearby packs that she was ready to leave, so he'd not been surprised by her request. "Go with my blessing Luna. Adam is a good Alpha. I believe you will learn a lot from him and his pack."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest come solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story! 

* * *

Three days after her talk with Bran, Luna had her belongings packed into the small car she drove and with the Marrok's blessing she headed back to Washington state. She was nervous and excited, looking forward to the changes in her life this would bring. She was exhausted when she arrived in Kennewick despite the fact it wasn't a horribly long drive. She'd spent the day before packing her car before going to the 'Going Away' party Sage threw for her. A party that lasted well into the wee hours of the morning. As a result she'd gotten about two hours of sleep before she headed out on the road. She debated on going to a hotel to rest and then going to speak with Adam in the morning, but quickly dismissed the idea. She knew there were things in the Tri-Cities that wouldn't hesitate to go after an unaffiliated werewolf. Being female, and females being so rare because so many didn't survive the change, made it even more risky. With a soft sigh she drove past the hotel she'd intended to stay at and took the road out to the Hauptman's residence. She'd only been there the one time but she remembered the way. 

* * *

At any given time there could be werewolves, other than the Alpha, in the house. It was pack central and sometimes they didn't feel like going home. Tonight was like that for Ben. He knew Darryl and Warren were there discussing pack business with Adam but he kept to himself. His addition to the pack had started out rocky. He left London in the wake of several violent rapes that, due to bad luck, had some police looking at him. He hadn't done it, but given his general attitude about women it was understandable they'd think he did. A lot had changed since then. After the Alpha's mate was attacked he'd actually helped Adam to see why she'd been acting like she was and in the process he'd admitted to what had happened to him as a child.

There was a reason Ben had such disdain for women, His own mother had abused him for years and it ruined his opinion of the fairer gender. He was still working through the damage and surprisingly Mercy was helping him. Or maybe they were helping each other. Whatever the case was, he was loosening up and starting to see that not all women were like his mother.

He'd been downstairs in the entertainment room, which was in the basement, but was on his way to the kitchen on the first floor for something to drink when he heard the car drive up and reached the door before anyone else could. He smelled an unfamiliar werewolf even before he got the door opened all the way. He'd not been there the weekend that Luna had visited so he wasn't expecting to open the door to find a petite red-haired, green eyed female standing there.

Luna lifted her chin just a little when someone other than Adam opened the door. She wasn't entirely sure how to react to the warm brown eyes that quickly looked her over. She met his eyes, briefly, before looking down.

"Who are you?" Ben asked but it was Mercy who responded.

"Ben, let her in. Luna's from Bran's pack. She was here the weekend before last for a visit. Luna, please come in. Bran called to let us know you were on your way but he didn't say why."

Luna slid past the male standing there and tried to not shy away. Sometimes she still tensed up around unfamiliar males. Her wolf took notice of him though and seemed a bit... interested. "Thank you, Mercy," she said softly and bit her bottom lip a moment. "I've.. actually come to petition to join the pack," she added.

Adam overheard the conversation and approached from the study with Darryl and Warren behind him. "Welcome back Luna. I told you when you were here before that if you ever wanted to leave Aspen Creek you were welcome here." He looked at Darryl and Warren who both nodded then moved away, each taking out cellphones. They called all the wolves who were available to come to the house to be part of the ceremony welcoming their new pack member into the fold.

Luna watched quietly as members arrived. There were two rooms on the property that could accommodate all of them; the dojo and the large meeting room in the basement. For this Adam chose the basement. She was patient as people found places to sit and waited for Adam to begin the ceremony that would bind her to the pack with pack magic. Everyone could feel the pull of magic as it built up before Adam finally spoke. "Look me in the eyes with no offense taken or meant, Luna Aurora Rose."

Luna was not a dominant wolf but she lifted her gaze to Adam's at his urging. "I see you Adam Alexander Hauptman, Alpha of the Columbia Basin Pack."

"Will you join with us, to hunt, to fight, to live, and run?"

"Under the moon, I will hunt, fight, live and run with you and yours, who shall be mine," came her soft reply.

"We claim you," Darryl said and all around the room the words were echoed by the rest of the pack. He opened a small pocket knife and handed it to Adam.

"I claim you," Adam said and sliced a small chunk of skin from his forearm. "Alpha's flesh and blood you shall be. From this day forward, mine to me and mine. Pack."

Luna took the offered bit of flesh from Adam's fingers and swallowed it down. "Yours to you, mine to me," she replied.

The magic that was building snapped and while the rest of the pack got a small zap from it Luna got the full effect. She almost collapsed and it was Ben who caught her before she could. He'd hovered close without even realizing it, and after catching her he eased her into a chair. He was surprised by how protective his wolf suddenly felt but brushed it off. Joyous howls erupted and the noise was almost deafening but it made Luna smile a little. The bond in the Columbia Basin Pack was stronger, steader, than the bond from her old pack. It made her feel safe.

"Where are you staying?" Mercy asked her once the noise died down.

"For now, one of the cheap hotels in town, until I can figure out... what I'm going to do for money." She'd considered going back to school but she had a little time until she would be strapped for cash.

Mercy shook her head. "No, you're not. You're pack, you'll stay here. We have plenty of guest rooms, or if you prefer you could stay with one of the other pack members."

Luna tensed at that and everyone could smell her sudden fear.

"Its okay, no one's going to hurt you," Adam said gently. "I think for now its best if you use one of the guest rooms here where you'll feel safe. You're welcome to stay as long as you need," he added.

Luna swallowed her fear. Adam wasn't like her old alpha. Bran never would have suggested the pack to her otherwise. Not after what had happened to her in her old pack. "I'm sorry. I'm okay, really. It's.. old reflex," she murmured, looking down.

Mercy and Ben were the only ones who understood the wounded look in her eyes. She'd been hurt by someone who was supposed to have protected her. Ben's eyes flashed gold, briefly, his wolf rising to the surface in a desire to maim whoever put that look in her eyes. Then it was gone. There was a time, he knew, when the flash of gold would have led Mercy to think he was enjoying Luna's pain. Now she knew better. He was changing. It was slow and he still had a ways to go, but at least he was changing. 

* * *

"Did you see the look in Ben's eyes when Luna got scared?" Mercy asked her husband later that night while they were snuggled up in bed.

"Mmhmm," he replied. He knew where she was going with the question and let her talk.

"You know,m before... Tim," she still couldn't refer to her attack for what it was. "I would have assumed Ben liked her fear. Now I know better, but I still can't help but wonder why it made his wolf so angry. I could understand it if they were together or something, but she's new to the pack."

Adam smirked. "I think I have an idea." Mercy arched a brow at him and he continued. "His wolf is drawn to her. It happens that way sometimes. The wolf will see and acknowledge the attraction and desire to take the other wolf for its mate before the human half does. I think that's what has happened here."

Mercy thought about that. She'd been raised by wolves but that didn't mean she knew everything there was to know. "Huh, learn something new every day," she said with a faint laugh. "I guess we'll just have to sit back and see where things go. Maybe this is exactly what Ben needs. Maybe its what they both need to help them move on from the past." With that she snuggled up in her husband's arms and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Luna got settled into her room and stretched out on the bed. She'd been so nervous during the joining ceremony that she could only remember the names of a few of the pack members. She knew the blonde who'd answered the door was Ben, the second and third were Darryl and Warren, respectively, and Darryl's mate was Auriele. Other than that, she drew a blank. There was plenty of time to learn all their names though. If she was completely honest with herself, she was still nervous. She'd been safe in Aspen Creek and it had taken a great deal of courage to decide to leave. The only thing she could do now was hope she'd not made a mistake.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest come solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. You have been warned.

**P.S.** My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. This one and two others that will be over in the Alpha and Omega series. If updating becomes slow, that is why. I am working on all three of them daily, so bear with me.

Now, without further ado, on with the story! 

* * *

Ben paced the living room of the duplex he rented. He'd been thinking about buying a place so he had more room, but it was just him so why bother? When he'd first come to Washington he'd had a chip on his shoulder the size of Mt. Rushmore. When he found out about the warning Mercy had given Adam about him he'd been pissed. Who the fuck did she think she was?

Hard to believe that was months ago. A lot had happened since then. It took a bit of shared trauma to bring about a change in opinion. He ran a hand through his pale hair and sighed, he didn't have the greatest opinion of women but that was changing. Surprisingly it was Mercy, more than any of the other females in the pack, who was helping him with that. That didn't explain why the hell he was pacing his living room with Luna on his mind. The fear she'd felt at the possibility of staying with one of the other pack members, which suggested she'd been hurt by a former pack member, had his wolf wanting to hurt someone. She was a tiny thing, and clearly submissive, and no matter what he did he couldn't get his mind off her. She had a light smattering of freckles across her cheeks that accentuated her green eyes, and all that glorious red hair, damn he wanted to run his fingers through it, maybe grip it a little while he kissed her breathless and put a completely different look in her eyes.

Ben gave a frustrated growl and left his house. He needed to get out of town and run. Maybe then he'd be able to get some sleep, because he sure as hell wasn't going to with his mind on the new wolf in the pack.

He snorted. Not that he expected her to give him more than a passing thought. He and Mercy were almost friends but he figured she'd warn Luna about him and the female would keep her distance. Gotta protect the poor, fragile thing from the big, mean misogynist after all.

There was a side to Ben that no one knew, a side he kept hidden. It was safer for him that way. When you let down your guard, and let people in, you open yourself up for a lot of pain. It got lonely sometimes though. He'd been a werewolf for less than a decade, he was pushing the average lifespan for his kind, but with the changes the Marrok had mae, like not allowing fights to the death with every challenge, maybe he'd get lucky and live a long damn time. Like Warren had. Hard to believe he'd been a Cavalry soldier. Then again, with the way he'd mopped the floor with Paul, who was a much larger man, so soon after almost dying, maybe it wasn't so surprising. Warren was one tough son of a bitch, that was for sure.

He reached his destination, a little out of the way place he could park his truck out of sight of others, so he could shift. He undressed, placed his clothes in the seat of his truck, and changed. Shifting always hurt and tonight was no different. Growls of pain were pulled from him as he let the change take him. Soon enough a red wolf stood in his place. He shook himself before taking off, letting his wolf take him wherever it wanted to go. He really wasn't all that surprised when his wolf took them to Adam's and Mercy's. The object of his... attention was inside, of course that was where he ended up. 

* * *

Luna couldn't sleep. She tried. She was exhausted but after an hour she gave up. She slipped quietly upstairs to the kitchen to fix herself a cup of tea. She'd brought her own with her since she'd originally planned on staying at a cheap hotel and she choose a light jasmine tea that was relaxing and calming in fragrance and flavor.

She was sitting at the table with the tea, looking out the window at the back yard, when she saw the red wolf. She watched it for several minutes before she finally stepped out back. A gentle breeze carried his scent to her and she recognized it. "Its Ben, isn't it?" she asked. His reply was a wag of his tail. "Going for a run?" She thought for a moment. "Would you...mind some company? I couldn't sleep even though I'm exhausted. Maybe a run would help." 

* * *

When she stepped outside Ben stared. The light from the kitchen put her face in shadow and made her look like she had a halo over her head. Damn she was beautiful. She surprised him when she knew his name and surprised him even more when she asked if she could run with him. Mercy hadn't warned her away from him? Maybe she hadn't had the chance to. Or maybe Mercy realized he was changing and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt. 

* * *

People say body language speaks volumes but most don't know how to interpret it. Werewolves, however, are masters at reading body language. They had to be. When something is wrong and a pack member is in wolf form, they couldn't exactly talk.

Luna studied Ben as she talked. He seemed surprised she knew his name. He'd made an impression on her when he caught her earlier so she remembered him. When she asked if he minded company his ears perked up and he gave her a wolfish smile that made her laugh softly. "Let me go change." She stepped back inside and left the door open enough she could nudge it with her nose to get out. She stripped, folded her clothes and placed them on the counter, then shifted as quietly as she could. Once the last tingles of pain left her she shook herself, nosed the door open, and pushed it closed with her shoulder once she was outside. She was solid silver with a dusting of black on the tips of the fur on her face and vibrant blue eyes stared out at the night. She was a bit on the small side but she was fast.

Luna trotted over to Ben and whined because he was just staring at her. No one had ever told her what her wolf looked like so she didn't understand why he was staring at her.

At the whine Ben gave himself a shake before he nudged her and headed out into the surrounding woods. She stayed close to him, following his lead, not because they were together and not just because they were pack. She was submissive, he was dominant, and she felt safe with him. So far everything Bran had said about the Columbia Basin Pack was true. 

* * *

They ran for several hours before he finally took her back to the house. She realized she couldn't get inside without shifting and huffed. It wasn't that she was embarrassed by nudity, but after all that had happened to her she was nervous. She didn't really have a choice though if she wanted to get inside and go to bed.

Ben seemed to understand her conflict and yipped before he turned around so he wasn't watching her. He could hear her groans and knew when she was finished by the way she panted. "Don't leave yet, please," she said before stepping back inside to dress. When she returned she approached him. "Thank you for the run, and for turning around while I shifted back. Maybe... maybe sometime I'll explain... why I was uncomfortable doing that with an audience."

Ben bobbed his head in acknowledgment before he turned and ran off. She figured he was headed home and slipped inside to finally get some much needed sleep.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest come solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. You have been warned. 

**P.S.** My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. This one and two others that will be over in the Alpha and Omega series. If updating becomes slow, that is why. I am working on all three of them daily, so bear with me. 

**P.S.S.** I would like to thank lonely rider and book-lover2873 for their kind reviews. Its always nice to know that others are not only reading your work but enjoying it as well. 

Now, without further ado, on with the story! 

* * *

It was late morning when she finally woke up. Luna laid there staring at the ceiling for several minutes before she stretched and sat up. Her cellphone sat on the nightstand within reach and she grabbed it to make a phone call. She'd promised Sage and Anna she would call them and glancing at the time she winced. She was late and she knew they would be waiting by the phone. 

Sage answered on the first ring. "It's about time!I was ready to call out the cavalry," she said and Luna smiled at the concern in her voice. "Did you get there okay? Have you had the joining ceremony yet? Meet any hot werewolves worthy of drooling over? Come on girl, dish!" 

Luna laughed softly. "Hello to you too, Sage. In answer to your questions, yes I made it here okay, even though I was exhausted thanks to _someone_ keeping me up until the wee hours of the morning when I had to get up to drive." 

"You didn't think I was going to let you leave without throwing you a goodbye party, did you?" Sage cut in before she could continue. 

"No, but you kept the party going long after everyone else was gone," Luna pointed out. She could hear Anna laugh in the background. "Hey Anna." 

"Hey Luna. We're glad you got there safely. Are you pack yet? You could always come back here if not." In the background she heard Sage huff. "I didn't hear you complaining about the party, and you didn't answer my other question." 

The comment made Luna realize how much she was going to miss her friends. "We actually had the ceremony last night. I'd debated on waiting, since I was so tired, but I knew it was safer if I did it right away." Luna laughed a bit. "True, I didn't complain any. I am really going to miss you girls. As for Sage's _other_ question, maybe," she admitted. The wolf who'd opened the door when she'd arrived was pretty drool-worthy but she didn't say that out loud. 

"How do you like the pack so far? Did they make you feel welcome?" Anna asked. 

"Maybe is not an answer Luna," Sage said because they'd decided to put the phone on speaker so they could both hear and talk at the same time. 

"Its the only answer you're getting for now," Luna replied. "They made me feel very welcome. They seem to work really well together, which is good. I didn't feel any discord once I joined them. There was this odd little... situation with one of the pack members though. Ben." She had no idea mentioning the name would put Charles, who'd been listening with an amused look in his eyes, on edge. But then she didn't know about the rumors that had sent him to the US in the first place. 

"He didn't hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable, did he?" Charles asked. 

Luna frowned. "No. He was kind of sweet, actually. It was just weird because when he opened the door, after I rang the bell, it was almost like I knew him but I'd never met him before. I didn't get that tension that I sometimes do with strange dominant males. And my wolf definitely took notice of him. Then, when the ceremony was done and I stumbled, he was just there, before anyone else, and helped me into a chair." 

Anna and Charles shared a look. They'd experienced something similar when they first met. 

"Last night, I couldn't sleep, so I went to the kitchen to fix myself a cup of tea. I happened to look out the widow and Ben was there, in wolf form, and he let me go on a run with him. When we got back, he seemed to realize I was nervous about changing in front of him, because my clothes were inside, and he turned away so I had some privacy. He was sweet," she repeated. 

"Who knows, maybe you're like Charles and I," Anna said thoughtfully."Our wolves were drawn to each other from the start." 

Luna shook her head even though they couldn't see it. "I don't think so. I don't know. I guess I'll see, eventually, but... why were you so worried he'd hurt me, Charles?" She knew enough about the man to know he wouldn't have said it without a reason. 

"Ask him why he left London," came his reply. 

Luna frowned. She started to ask why when her stomach growled. Someone was cooking upstairs and it smelled delicious. "Listen, I'm going to get off here and go upstairs to get something to eat. Someone is cooking and it smells really good and I'm suddenly ravenous." She laughed softly. Ever since she'd been changed she'd gone from barely eating to scarfing down food. At least she didn't have to worry about her figure. Werewolves burned through calories quickly with their high metabolism. "Miss you guys bunches. I'll call again soon, I promise." 

* * *

She took a quick shower, dressed in a pair of comfortable jeans and a tank top, and headed upstairs. There were a lot of wolves in the house. She heard the low murmur of voices from the bottom of the stairs that led into the hallway near the kitchen, and when she caught Ben's voice her stomach tightened. She brushed off the sensation and made her way to the kitchen. 

"Morning Luna," Mercy said when she spotted their newest pack member. "Did you sleep okay?" she asked. 

"I did, after going for a run," she replied and her gaze flicked to Ben briefly. 

Mercy saw it but chose to ignore it. "You came at the perfect time, you know. Sundays are a big deal here with the Columbia Basin Pack." 

"Yeah," Jesse put in. "Darryl cooks breakfast and its always _so_ good." 

"What Jesse said," Mercy said with a laugh. Introductions weren't needed because Luna had met Jesse on her visit there several weeks back. 

"It smells heavenly," Luna replied and thanked Darryl when he put a plate piled with pancakes, eggs, and sausage in front of her. 

"Just so you know, Luna, you don't have to rush into any decisions on what you want to do in regards to employment or finding your own place," Mercy informed her. "Take however much time you need to adjust to all the changes. Some of the other packs are hard asses, they push their new members before they're adjusted, but we're different." 

Ben snorted at that. "You can say that again. We're the only fu.. freaking pack with a coyote shifter and a tibicena, which is this weird dog like thing from the Canary Islands, if you're wondering," he said to Luna. "The guy is still having a hard time staying in human form for long, and he's still heartbroken about the dogs that fiery demon thing made him sacrifice to him, but Joel's an alright bloke once you get to know him." They all still remembered that night and how close Mercy had come to dying. Technically she _should_ have died. She'd had a broken neck, for fuck's sake, but somehow it healed. If she knew how it happened she was keeping that to herself. 

Luna blinked. "A tibicena is part of the pack? Do you know the history of where they came from?" When the others looked puzzled, as the only thing they had to go on was a tale told to Kyle when he was a child, she continued. "They're also called guacanchas. They were mythological creatures of the Guanches, the prehistoric inhabitants of the Canary Islands. The people believed them to be demons or genies and they lived in deep caves inside the mountains. According to myth they attacked livestock and people, particularly at night. The Guanche posited that the tibicenas were actually the offspring of Guyota, the fiery demon thing you mentioned, Ben. He was a malignant entity that the inhabitants of Tenerife, where they were called guacanchas, and the Grand Canaries, where they were called tibicenas, believed in his existence. You're telling me that its not just a myth?" Then she shook her head. "Never mind. Stupid question, what with werewolves, vampires, and all sorts of fae being real, of course he is too." 

"How do you know all of that? We know some of it but not everything you just told us," Mercy said. 

Luna blushed a little. "I've always had a thing for myths and legends. No matter how obscure. Its a weird hobby I guess. You know, since tibicenas are supposed to be tied to the Canary Islands, maybe if someone went there and brought back some rock from El Teide, the national park where the volcano Guyota supposedly resides in is at, maybe Joel will have an easier time staying in human form," she suggested. They all looked at each other then back at her and she squirmed a little under their intent gazes. "What?" 

Mercy blinked, stared at her, and then laughed "Oh my god, why didn't any of us think of that? Luna, you're brilliant, absolutely brilliant." 

"So... who should go?" Jesse asked. "Definitely not you or dad, or Darryl or Auriele... or really any of the wolves who fought because... that might be bad," she added. 

"Someone the demi-god didn't meet," Mercy replied. 

"Why not Luna?" Ben suggested. "It was her suggestion and she's not dominant, so she'd likely not trigger any problems." 

"Not without protection." There was a growl in Adam's voice as he entered the kitchen and the discussion. "I will not put any of my wolves in danger." 

There was a lot of discussion back and forth on who could go and it turned out that the only ones with free time were Ben and Warren. "Well," Warren drawled. "Kyle's got some down time coming, and after everything that's happened I'm not comfortable leaving him behind. We could make it a pseudo-couples retreat. Me and Kyle, Ben and Luna." Mercy gave him a look that said 'Are you crazy?' but he ignored it. He'd seen the way Ben was acting. The pup's wolf was determined to keep Luna safe. The best way to make sure things didn't get out of hand was to make sure someone more dominant was there to act as a buffer to give Luna a chance to decide if she wanted his protection or not. 

Ben choked on the coffee he'd just taken a drink of at Warren's comment. What was he up to? A quick glance at Luna told him she was puzzled by his reaction. Ah hell, what had he gotten himself into? "Sounds like a doable plan to me if Luna is okay with it too." 

All eyes turned to her and she looked down. Adam put a hand on her shoulder. "You can say no, and you don't have to decide right now," he said gently. 

The problem was, now that she _knew_ about Joel, she could feel his sorrow through the pack bond. Being stuck in that form was slowly driving him crazy and he feared he was losing himself. "I'll do it. I can feel his pain and he deserves a chance to be whole again." 

"If you're sure," Adam said and at her nod he took out his phone. "I need to put a rush on passports for three of my people. They need to travel out of the country soon. Thank you. I'll send the information now." Photos were taken of Ben, Warren, and Luna and their personal information was sent off. 

"I'm heading home to tell Kyle to pack his bags, we're going on vacation," Warren said with a chuckle and left. 

Luna watched him go. "His mate is human, I take it? Does he know what Warren is?" 

"Yes and yes," Mercy replied. "Long story short, he wasn't allowed to tell Kyle himself so I did it for him, they almost broke up, some very bad things happened, Kyle realized he didn't want to lose him, and now their bond is stronger than ever. It doesn't bother you that he's gay?" she asked, prepared to get pissed if it did. 

"No. I found out not too long ago that my step-sister, whom I adore, is gay. I don't care who a person likes or loves, as long as they're happy." 

"I knew there was a reason I liked you," Mercy said with a laugh. 

* * *

Luna helped with dishes after breakfast before she went in search of Ben. She knew he was still there and she wanted to talk to him. She found him in the entertainment room watching a movie. "Hi," she said quietly. "Mind if I join you?" 

Again he was surprised by her request. "No, please do," he replied. "Sorry if I kind of threw you under the bus back there when I suggested you should be the one to go." 

"Its okay. It makes sense. My question is, why did you choke on your coffee when Warren suggested you should go too?" 

He stared at the television for a minute. "It was more the way he said it, like we were an item. Just startled me is all. Look, you should know something. I've never really had a high opinion of females, so you might want to keep that in mind." 

His comment reminded her of what Charles said. "Can I ask you something? A friend told me I should ask you why you left your old pack in London." 

Ben tensed at the question. "Who was it? Mercy?" 

She shook her head. "No, a friend from Montana. If you don't want to tell me, okay," she said quietly. "I'll let you get back to your movie." 

She started to get up but Ben reached out to grab her wrist to stop her. There was a flash of fear in her eyes and his entire demeanor softened. "Hey, easy. I'm not going to hurt you, I swear it." 

Adam, who'd been in the small office he kept downstairs, smelled her fear and was at the door immediately. If Ben threatened her he'd deal with him. 

Luna relaxed and sighed softly. "Sorry, I guess I'm not as over my past as I thought." She settled next to him and was surprised when he put an arm over her shoulders. 

"Its okay. Someone who was supposed to protect you, hurt you, didn't they? You're safe here Luna. No one here is going to let you get hurt." He wouldn't think about the two times they'd failed to do that for a pack member. The night Mercy was raped and the night Peter was killed. 

"Yeah, they did. But the Marrok sent Charles to take care of it. Some things just trigger the fear but I know, and my wolf knows, that I'm not in danger here. Bran wouldn't have let me come here if there was a risk of being hurt. When I finally went to him to tell him I felt ready to join another pack, this was one of only a few he would recommend and... when I visited a few weeks ago I knew this was where I could feel at home." 

Ben nodded. "I'm glad whoever it was paid for it." Then he sighed. "The reason I left London was because I was under suspicion of a crime I had nothing to do with. There were several violent rapes and I had the bad luck of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. The thing is, I was sure I smelled an unfamiliar wolf, that's why I was there. My Alpha wasn't entirely sure of my innocence but he sent me to the states so the police could focus on finding the real rapist and the Marrok sent me here to Adam. He knew if I was a problem Adam could, and would, handle it." 

Luna listened to him and she heard the hurt in his voice. It had hurt him that his Alpha hadn't believed him. She shifted and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I believe you're innocent," she said quietly. 

Adam could still hear their conversation from his office, since he'd opted to leave the door open, and he was just as stunned by her words as Ben. Maybe that was what Ben needed to finally let his past go. Someone who believed him without question. 

Ben stared at her. "You do? Why?" 

She thought about the best way to answer him. "Because if you weren't innocent it wouldn't have hurt you when your old Alpha doubted you." 

Ben watched her. "You're something else, Luna. Thank you for believing me when no one else really does." He knew that even Adam still doubted but this tiny submissive female who'd only just met him seemed to be able to see into his soul and know he would never do the things he was accused of.


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest come solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. You have been warned. 

**P.S.** My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. This one and two others that will be over in the Alpha and Omega series. If updating becomes slow, that is why. I am working on all three of them daily, so bear with me. 

Now, without further ado, on with the story! 

* * *

Warren decided that, in order for it to be believable that the four of them were good friends and were on a couples retreat together, they needed to be sure everyone got along. He was mainly worried about Luna not being comfortable with his sexuality. Not everyone was accepting of homosexuality even if they claimed otherwise. Actions and reactions spoke louder than words. The plan wouldn't work if she was uncomfortable. So what was his plan to find out if she really was okay with it? Bad Movie Night. They'd had Ben over a couple of times now that they knew he considered Kyle pack because he was Warren's mate. Since they had to wait for their passports, they had time. "Hey Luna, how are you adjusting?" Warren asked her over breakfast on Sunday. She'd been there a week now. 

"I'm getting there. I think I've found a job. Don't worry, it won't mess up the plan because it doesn't start for another two months. Its a class on myths and legends at the community college." 

Warren chuckled. "Right up your alley. I've been thinking. We, meaning you, me, Ben, and Kyle, should get together and do something, make sure everyone gets along. Are you free Friday night?" 

Mercy looked over at him. "Oh, good idea, and that would be perfect." She knew what he was thinking. "Wait, does that mean I have to skip it? I could try to get that husband of mine to take me out that night." 

"Mercy, you know you're always welcome," Warren replied. 

Luna looked at them. "What's Friday night?" 

"Bad Movie Night," Mercy, Warren, and Ben all said at the same time. 

"The gist is, someone picks out a movie that wasn't a box office hit and we all veg out at Kyle's and Warren's house to watch it. Usually one of us ends up raiding the huge video library they have for a second movie to watch," Mercy informed her. 

"Right. And since this is your first time, you get to pick the movie. I can give you a list of what we have to offer, if you're not sure what to go with, or you can pick your own," Warren said. 

Luna smiled. "That sounds like fun. Oh no, I think I already have an idea what I'll bring. It can be anything as long as it wasn't a box office hit, right?" 

"Right. Old black and white movies, cheesy horror flicks, comedies, dramas, even musicals as long as they didn't make a ton of money." 

"I'm in," Luna replied. 

"I can pick you up if you like," Ben offered. 

"Thank you Ben, I'd... appreciate that." 

"Glad that's settled. It'll be interesting to see what you pick," Warren said. 

* * *

Luna was excited when Friday rolled around. She was also nervous because she hoped they didn't think her pick was stupid. The week had turned into a very good one for her. The position at the college was secured, thanks to the paper she'd had to write as part of the application process, and she found a quaint little one bedroom house on the outskirts of Kennewick she fell in love with and the rent was well within her range. Now she could send for the things she'd left in storage in Aspen Creek. Once her belongings arrived she'd be able to move in. 

She'd debated on what to wear and decided to go with something comfortable; faded jeans, t-shirt, and a pair of sandals. She'd painted both her fingernails and toenails in a soft copper that matched the shirt she wore and after a quick debate she left her hair loose instead of braiding it like she'd planned. If she was completely honest with herself, she hoped Ben liked what he saw. She decided to not think too hard about that though. Not yet. 

"That shirt really brings out the copper highlights in your hair," Mercy said when Luna came upstairs. She'd decided to go to Bad Movie Night after all but Adam wasn't able to go so she'd invited Stephan. "Oh, by the way, you're not afraid of vampires, are you?" 

"Thank you," Luna said softly. At the question though, she frowned. "No, why?" 

"Good. Because Adam has a meeting and can't go tonight so I've invited a friend who happens to be a vampire. Stephan. He's one of the good guys." 

"Is there such a thing with them?" Luna asked curiously. 

"Normally I'd have said no, but Stephan has proven himself to be different. You'll like him, trust me." 

"Okay. As long as he doesn't decide to bite me, I'm okay with him being there." 

"Stephan would never feed on you without your consent," Mercy assured her. She understood her reluctance and wasn't upset by it. 

* * *

Ben was nervous as he pulled up outside of Adam's and Mercy's house. It made no sense to him. It was just a group of pack members watching a movie. And yet he felt like a geeky high school kid going on his first date. What the hell? He'd even made sure he was dressed nicely in black jeans and a button down shirt. Shaking his head he took a deep breath and got out. He let the breath out slowly and headed inside. 

As soon as he was in the house he knew where Luna and Mercy were. He heard their voices coming from the kitchen and he made his way to them. He froze when he saw Luna. Once again he was struck by how lovely she was. She had her hair down and his hands itched to touch it. "Hey you two. Ready to go Luna?" he asked then looked at Mercy. "Need a ride?" he offered, knowing she was going too. He was trying to be nice but he really hoped she said no. 

"No, I'm good, thanks. I'm picking Stephan up on the way since Adam has that meeting and can't come. We can't have an odd number for Bad Movie Night. Its an unspoken rule or something," she said with a laugh. "Go on, I'll see you guys there. And be careful." She meant it in more ways than one. She didn't want Ben getting into one of his moods and scaring Luna. 

"No problem," he replied. He hesitated a moment before he offered his arm to Luna with a cheesy smile that made her laugh. "Your chariot awaits," he joked. 

"You are so funny," Luna said, shaking her head at him. She slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow with a shy smile and let him lead her out to his truck. "You look really nice tonight," she said. 

"Thanks. So do you. Copper is a good color for you." He helped her into the truck and the ends of her hair brushed against his hand. He bit back a groan at the softness of it. "I hear you found a place to live. That's good, right? You know we'll all help you get moved in if you need it." 

"It is good. Its just a little one bedroom house but its really cute and its near the woods where we went running the first night I was here," she replied. "I know the pack will. I'm calling tomorrow to get my stuff sent here now that I've got a place, and believe me, I won't turn down the offer of help." 

"I don't think we'd let you if you tried. You're pack and I know there are some packs that don't function as well as ours does, but we take care of our own." 

Luna relaxed in the seat. "I know. I could feel it when I became pack. The bond is a lot stronger than my old pack's was. Before I went to the Marrok I mean." 

There was something in her voice that made Ben look over at her briefly. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked gently. 

Luna thought about it a moment before she nodded. "I was thirteen when I was changed by force. I'd been camping with my step-sister and some of her friends. We were hiking and I twisted my ankle because I wasn't paying attention so I went back to camp by myself. I didn't want anyone to baby me or to think I was a wimp. When it attacked me I remember thinking it was bigger than any wolf I'd ever seen. One of the doctors treating me was a werewolf and noticed how fast I was healing. He knew what it meant and contacted his Alpha. I never did find out what the Alpha said or did to get my parents to believe him, but they let me join the pack. It wasn't like they really had a choice, you know? It wasn't so bad at first. No one bothered me even though sometimes it felt like some of the males were... watching me. Everything changed when I turned fifteen. A lot of the males had the old world mentality that said a female was of mating age at fifteen." Her voice softened to a whisper but he still heard her. "I was pressured into sex with one of the unmated males, he kept me at his house until... he was done with me, then passed me along to someone else. I lived like that for three years before I got up the courage to run away. I knew about Aspen Creek, we had a submissive male in the pack, he wouldn't stand up to the dominant males for me, but he did tell me about the Marrok, and I went there looking for sanctuary. Bran sent Charles to my old pack to clean house, so to speak. Its been five years since the day I showed up in Aspen Creek and I know they can't hurt me but every now and then..." 

"You have memory flashes," Ben said gently. "I know how that feels. You never should have been put through that. Dominants are supposed to protect submissive wolves, not hurt them," he growled. It was too bad Charles had taken care of them; Ben wanted to hurt everyone who'd touched her. 

Normally the growl would have startled her, but not this time. Or, more specifically, not this wolf's growl. "Someone hurt you too, in your past?" she asked. 

Ben nodded. "I was a kid at the time, just a little shit, er, thing. My mum... I don't know why she did it, but that was sort of why you were told to ask me why I left London. When I first got here, I admit my opinion of women was... horrendous. It bordered on misogynistic. Sometimes, depending on the person, its still not exactly great." 

Luna watched him before she reached out and tentatively touched his arm. "I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that either," she said quietly. "A parent is supposed to love and protect their child. I can't blame you for your view. For a while, when I first went to Aspen Creek, the only males I didn't panic around were Charles and Bran. They were so overly protective I couldn't feel threatened. It helped that Sage, she's one of the few female wolves in the pack, assured me I was safe even though Charles didn't have a mate. I can't imagine what it must have been like to go through what you did. To survive that, and not entirely despise women, is commendable." 

They pulled up out front of Kyle's and Warren's home and Ben put the truck in park before he turned to her. He was stunned that she seemed to understand when no one else did, and more than that, she didn't condemn him for his feelings. "You are an amazing person, Luna," he said. "Thank you." 

"I don't know about being amazing," she said, her cheeks warming. 

"Yeah, well, I think you are. Ready to do this?" he asked, trying to distract them both. He needed time to process his reaction to her. "What did you bring for us to watch, anyway?" 

"As ready as I can be," she replied then shook her head. "Nuh uh, not until everyone is here." 

Ben laughed. "Alright luv. Come on then." After getting out of the truck they walked side by side up to the house where Ben pressed the doorbell. He started to press it again, after a moment, but the door opened before he could. 

Luna peered at the unfamiliar male and a quick sniff told her two things. One, that he was human, and two, that this was Warren's mate, Kyle. 

Kyle Brooks was slight of build with brown hair he had cut weekly and always had hair gel in it to keep it just the way he liked it. He smiled warmly at the pair before he focused on the petite redhead. "You must be Luna. Warren tells me you recently came from Aspen Creek. I, for one, am glad you chose our humble pack for your new home. They need more feminine influences. Why, just look at Ben. The last time he was here he had on jeans that had a hole in the knee and a t-shirt. Now he looks sharp," Kyle said with a grin. He ignored Ben's glare and continued. "Please, come in. Mercy and Stephan should be here soon. Can I get you something to drink? For those who enjoy it, namely Warren and Ben, we have beer," and his aristocratic nose wrinkled, "and for the more sophisticated we have both red and white wine. Mercy demands that we have soda so we have that as well." He'd taken Luna's hand and placed it on his arm to escort her inside as he talked. 

Luna laughed softly at Kyle's rambling. She'd been nervous and he'd immediately put her at ease. Of course she had no idea he was a divorce lawyer and sometimes his clientele were women and children who'd been abused and needed to feel safe, which had led to his ability to put people at ease. "White wine sounds perfect,"she said after a moment. "Its very nice to meet you, by the way," she added. 

"And Warren was all worried we wouldn't get along," Kyle said with a wink at his mate. 

"Perish the thought," Luna replied cheekily. 

"Oh, I like you," Kyle said with a grin. "Warren, honey, can we keep her?" he asked and pointedly ignored the dark look Ben gave him. You'd think Ben was worried he was trying to steal his girl from him. Kyle blinked at the thought. That was **exactly** what Ben was acting like. It didn't matter that she was the wrong gender, given Kyle's sexuality, Ben's wolf took it that way. Well damn. He saw the way Luna kept peeking at Ben through her lashes and realized the interest was mutual. The problem was, Luna was submissive. He didn't need to be a wolf to see that. He'd had his share of clients who were submissive. They wouldn't push for things from their ex-husbands so he had to do it for them. Ben was going to have to step up but maybe he needed a little push. "Hey Ben, give me a hand with the drinks," Kyle said before heading into the kitchen. 

Ben followed him with a frown. He got the feeling Kyle was up to something. 

Kyle talked softly enough that his voice wouldn't carry beyond the kitchen. "Luna seems like a sweet girl," he said, watching Ben's face. "She also seems to be quite taken with you and hell, anyone with eyes can see you've got it bad for her too. Here's the thing Ben. A submissive person, doesn't matter if they're human or wolf, isn't going to make the first move. I'm not saying you should try and jump her bones, but if you're not careful, someone else might try to sweep her off her feet first." 

"You don't know what she's been through," Ben growled. 

"She's been abused. I felt her stiffen when I took her hand and she glanced to make sure you were close if she felt threatened. You forget, many of my clients are women escaping abusive spouses. I was able to put her at ease, but she feels **safe** with you. Just think about it. You can use this trip to the Canary Islands as a chance to woo her. Something tells me you two would be very good for each other. You'd help each other heal your pasts and find a brighter future together."


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest come solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. You have been warned. Also, I know in the series Mercy says something about there not being lightning bugs in the Tri-Cities, but I lived in Washington for several years, in southern Washington, and there were some, not as many as you'll find in the south, but some, and I needed something for the scene near the end of this chapter so I went with lightning bugs. You'll see what I mean when you get to it. 

**P.S.** My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. This one and two others that will be over in the Alpha and Omega series. If updating becomes slow, that is why. I am working on all three of them daily, so bear with me. 

Now, without further ado, on with the story! 

* * *

Mercy and Stephan finally arrived and before they headed inside she stopped him. "Our new wolf, Luna, I think she was abused before. Sometimes she gets tense around men so if she reacts funny its not because you're a vampire." 

"Its because I'm a man. Well, that's better than because she thinks I can't control my blood lust, yes?" He patted Mercy's hand. "Don't worry, it'll be fine." 

This time Warren got the door. "Finally. Luna has been tight-lipped about her pick. You just had to tell her she could keep it secret until we turn it on, didn't you?" he griped playfully. 

"Of course I did. You didn't think I'd let her come into it blind, did you?" she asked then lowered her voice. "How's she doing?" 

"She's got Kyle wrapped around her little finger and poor Ben doesn't know how to react. I swear if Kyle were into women, Ben and I would both be in trouble, because I think he'd give Ben a run for his money for the little lady's attention. I think he gave Ben some advice though, when he got him to help with their drinks. That boy needs to step up before someone else does." 

Mercy shook her head. "Its obvious to everyone but him that she likes him." 

"Are we talking about the same Ben you once warned Adam to keep Jesse away from?" Stephan asked. "Have I missed something? When did he start being nice to women?" 

"Remember what happened to me, when I was under the spell of that damn fairy juice?" she asked, knowing he'd know what she was referring to. "Things changed then. He's been a lot better. And Luna is a good influence on him." 

"Ah. Then she must be really something," Stephan replied. "To turn our sexist wolf into someone you would approve of," he added. 

"She's a submissive wolf who's been hurt, he's a dominant, and his wolf wants to protect her. I think if she let him in he'd make sure no one ever hurt her again," Mercy admitted. They left the conversation there because they'd reached the others. Three huge bowls of popcorn had been made and Mercy and Stephan found a spot where they could share one. 

"Alright, fair Luna, time to do the honors," Kyle said, bowing at her. 

Luna laughed softly and went to the DVD player. She slipped the movie in and moved back to sit next to Ben as the movie started. They skipped through the previews and when it got to the main menu screen she ducked her head nervously. 

"The Goonies? Oh my god Luna, this is the **perfect** movie for Bad Movie Night!" Kyle said. 

Mercy laughed "Definitely a good choice, even if I did love this movie when I was a kid," she agreed. 

Luna let out the breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. "Thanks. It was the first thing that popped into my head when Warren mentioned Bad Movie Night." As the movie began she settled closer to Ben and relaxed. He smelled really good and where her arm pressed against his she was warm. At some point he shifted and slid his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled against him. 

Kyle saw it and nudged his mate. Warren gave a slight nod to indicate he saw it too. In the two weeks since Luna had joined the pack Ben's attitude had changed dramatically. As long as he didn't screw things up maybe the two could help each other to overcome their issues. 

Stephan got to pick the second movie of the night from the large selection and went with an old black and white one. More popcorn was popped and Luna had another glass of wine. Their metabolism burned it off so fast she wouldn't even get a buzz, but she still enjoyed the taste of it. By the time the movie was over it was getting late. 

"Warren and I have decided to make you an official member of Bad Movie Night, Luna. You can bring anyone you want with you. We prefer it in pairs because odd numbers can be so frustrating," Kyle said before giving her a hug. "I think we're going to have a marvelous time in the Canary Islands. The passports should be back this week and I'm taking care of all the travel and hotel arrangements." The way he said it, there was no arguing with him. 

Ben cocked a brow then looked at Warren who shrugged. "Kyle's been there before, he knows the best places to stay." 

"If you say so. That keeps me from having to worry about it," Ben replied. He slipped his hand to the small of Luna's back and guided her to the front door. "Goodnight. Oh, Kyle, you should come to pack central for breakfast one of these Sundays. If anyone has an issue, they'll have me and Warren to deal with. Not to mention Adam. Its not fair you have to miss out on Darryl's cooking when Warren gets to enjoy it." 

Mercy grinned at that. "Yeah, come. You're pack as far as me and Adam are concerned and you're Warren's mate. Mates are allowed. You have every right to be there." 

"I'll think about it," Kyle replied. 

Ben escorted Luna to the truck and once they were both inside he turned to her. "I'd like to show you something. Its a little way out of town, and I promise I have no ulterior motives, but if you're uncomfortable with it I'll take you back to the house instead." 

"I trust you Ben. I don't know why but I do. You haven't done anything to upset me yet and I honestly don't think you will." 

He let out the breath he was holding. It was humbling, to be trusted like that. "Thank you for trusting me, Luna. I promise, you won't regret it." 

He drove them out of town and then down a little used service road, and finally onto a rutted path that ended at a copse of trees. "Come on, its just through here," he said and led her through the trees to a small meadow with a pond in the middle of it. In the daytime the flowers were vibrant but at night their colors were muted. But that wasn't what he wanted her to see. Twinkling lights lit up the meadow as lightning bugs flitted around. 

"Its beautiful," Luna breathed. 

"I found it a few weeks ago on a run. I thought... you'd appreciate the serenity of it." 

She smiled up at him. "I do. Thank you for sharing this with me." 

They sat and watch the lightning bugs for a while before he sighed. "I should get you back to the house before Mercy starts worrying." 

Luna sighed softly. "Yeah. She seems to have conflicting feelings about you. I appreciate her concern but its not fair to you." 

"She has her reasons. I was a real bastard when I first came here. Its taken many months to get to a point where she trusts me to an extent. I'd rather not have her sick Adam on me though, so let's get you back to the house." 

Luna slipped her hand into his as they walked. "Maybe we could come here again?" she asked hopefully. "If we ever have a reason to go to Aspen Creek, I'll have to take you to my favorite spot," she added. 

"I'd like that Luna." He helped her into the truck and drove her back to the house. He groaned when he saw Mercy waiting for them. 

"Take the scenic route?" she asked with an arched brow. 

"Something like that," Ben replied. "Goodnight Luna. I had fun tonight." 

"Goodnight Ben. Me too. Sleep well," she replied and slipped inside. 

"Everything okay?" Mercy asked once she followed Luna inside. 

"Yes. He just took me to this meadow that was full of lightning bugs because he thought I'd like it. And I did. It was beautiful and serene. You should give him a break. I know about his past, Mercy, and I know why he was sent here, and I believe him when he says he didn't do it. I could hear it in his voice and see it in his eyes, how much it hurt that his old Alpha didn't believe him. He deserves a real chance to prove himself here." 

"Mercy watched her. "Okay. I'll cut him some slack, Luna. You're right, he does deserve it. He's shown that he cares about the pack so you're right. I'm not being fair to him. I think I'm going to turn in." 

Luna watched her go before she headed downstairs to sleep too. 


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest come solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. You have been warned. 

**P.S.** My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. This one and two others that will be over in the Alpha and Omega series. If updating becomes slow, that is why. I am working on all three of them daily, so bear with me. 

Now, without further ado, on with the story! 

* * *

Four days later their passports arrived. With that final piece of the plan Kyle was able to make travel arrangements. Luna stood in front of the closet, stared at the clothes she had, and began to panic. They were going to a tropical island and she had absolutely nothing to wear. 

Mercy could smell her panic and flew down the stairs to the guest room thinking Luna was having one of her rare nightmares but the woman was wide awake. "Luna? What is it? What's wrong?" 

"I don't.. I don't have anything to wear. I mean when we go to the Canary Islands. I don't have anything to take to a tropical island. All my stuff is designed for cooler climates." 

"Its okay Luna. Don't panic. We can fix this. Now, I'm not much for shopping myself but Jesse loves to shop, as long as its for clothes. So does Kyle. Let me get him over here for his input and we'll get you a completely new wardrobe to take with you." 

"Okay," Luna said weakly and sat down. 

Mercy called Kyle, who said he'd be right over and then she rounded up Jesse. The girl was thrilled to get to help with the shopping. She loved clothes. 

"You know," Jesse said thoughtfully. "You're going to need a bathing suit for while you're there. So do you want a one piece or two?" she asked. "With your figure, you'd knock a certain wolf on his butt in a two piece," she added. At the look she got from Mercy she rolled her eyes. "Oh please, as if its not obvious Ben is crazy about her. I do have eyes you know." 

Luna actually blushed but she got a mischievous look in her eyes. "Maybe I'll get both and see what feels more comfortable once we get there." 

Jesse giggled. "That's the spirit!" 

When Kyle arrived they all piled into his car and he drove them to the mall. They spent hours shopping, getting everything from casual beach wear to elegant evening wear. The last was a dark gold silk dress that brushed her ankles. Thin spaghetti straps held it up and a silk shawl draped across her shoulders. 

"Luna, you are absolutely breathtaking. The night I have planned for this particular outfit, Ben isn't going to know what hit him," Kyle said and kissed her cheek. He'd already made Ben get a tux for the night and as luck would have it they could get a cummerbund in the same hue as her gown. 

Luna blushed at the compliment. "Thank you. I don't think I've ever even owned an evening gown." She'd not gone to her prom like most girls did so she'd never even worn anything like the dress she had on. 

"One last thing," Kyle said and slipped a gold chain over her head. It had a topaz teardrop stone in it and he nodded. "Perfect. Don't worry, the necklace is my treat," he assured her. He was really getting into the idea of playing matchmaker. 

* * *

By the time they got back to the house Luna was both excited about the coming trip and worn out from shopping. She also discovered a moving truck had arrived with her things from Aspen Creek. 

Mercy took the truck's arrival in stride. She made a few calls and soon several pack members, including Ben who left work early to help, were there. They followed Luna and the truck to the house she was renting and got her moved in. 

Being back on her own was a big step for Luna and she was a little nervous about it. But this way, if she went for a run, or if she and Ben went somewhere, she no longer had to worry about keeping anyone up worrying if she was out late. 

* * *

Ben watched as Luna moved around her new home directing where she wanted the heavier items placed. She looked happy and he realized it was a good look on her. The house was small but it seemed perfect for just her. He wouldn't let his mind go where it was trying to. He didn't let himself think about what it would be like to share a home with her. He looked around at the others and noticed that Alec, who was also unmated, was watching Luna too and he growled. 

"Careful, you're sounding a bit possessive for a man who is single," Mercy said. "Kyle's right about one thing. It you don't step up, Ben, you're liable to lose her before you even have her. Alec isn't the only one who has noticed her. We have several unmated males in the pack, she's attractive and submissive, its only a matter of time." 

Ben sighed. "I'm not any good with this sh.. stuff," he replied. "I don't want to do something to upset her, not after what she told me. I know exactly why she tenses up around men sometimes. How can I be sure I'm not going to make her feel that way? We both know I can be a bastard sometimes." 

"You start small. You ask her on a date, go for a run, or just sit and talk with her. Let her know you have your bad moments. I've never seen her tense up around you even though she has tensed up around some of the other pack members, even Adam. Put a little faith in the way she feels about you Ben. Besides, you'll have two weeks away from here to solidify things between you." 

"I'm scared." He was shocked to admit it. "I'm scared I'm going to fu... mess things up with her. I've never known anyone like her and I want to be with her, to protect her and hold her, but what if I'm not good enough?" 

Mercy turned to look at him. "You **are** good enough Ben. You've come a long way since you first joined the pack and Luna seems to be a very good influence on you. Now, get your butt over there and stake your claim before Alec tries to beat you to it." Mercy knew pointing out Alec's interest would make Ben's wolf take charge a bit. 

Ben growled and stalked over to where Luna was. He slipped up behind her and leaned down to breathe in her scent. "This place suits you," he murmured. He was cautious as he wrapped his arms around her loosely. He made sure she didn't feel trapped. 

Luna was startled when he was suddenly there but she leaned back against him when his arms wrapped around her. "You think so?" she asked. "Being by myself, its not like I need a lot of space." 

"Yeah, I think so," he replied. "I was thinking... would you like to go to dinner tonight? We could celebrate your new place." 

"I'd like that," she admitted. 

Mercy noticed that Ben's actions had the desired effect. He'd laid his claim and Alec was backing off. She was glad there wasn't an issue. Ben was the more dominant of the two but if they'd gotten into a fight it might have scared Luna. Or maybe not. Maybe Luna's wolf would have understood what the fight was about. But it was better to avoid one altogether, if possible. "Alright, let's clear out and let Luna take care of the finishing touches to turn this into her home," Mercy said. 

"Thank you, so much, all of you, for the help," Luna said. "It would have taken me forever to do it all by myself." 

"That's what pack is for Luna," Mary Jo, who'd finally made it there when the truck was half empty, said. 

Ben was the last one to the door. "So, how about I pick you up in an hour? That will give us both time to shower and change." 

"I'll see you in an hour then," she replied with a warm smile. She watched him leave then closed the door with a contented sigh. She took a quick shower, got dressed, and then made a call. 

* * *

"Well hello stranger," a voice said with a laugh and Luna rolled her eyes. "Hey Sage, you act like its been years instead of just a couple of weeks, especially since we **have **sent several texts back and forth," she teased. 

Sage sighed dramatically. "It feels like it has. Sooooooo what's new?" she asked, drawing out the first word for emphasis. 

"Well, you know I found a place, finally, since you obviously helped pack the truck. You're just lucky I was the one who found your little present," she huffed. She'd turned beet red when she saw the package from Sage. "A sex toy? Really?" she asked. 

"Hey, a girl has needs and if you're not getting any, you might as well take care of it yourself," Sage replied with a wicked laugh. 

"You're terrible!" 

"And that's why you love me," Sage countered. 

"True, very true. Well, there are a few more new things going on. At the start of the new semester I will be teaching a class on the history of myths and legends, with a special focus on werewolves, of course. Umm.. I have a date tonight.. and Ben and I, along with the pack's third and his mate, are going to the Canary Islands for two weeks." She said the very last in a rush. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up chica. You have a date? Is it with the British hottie? Because damn girl, bad attitude or not, he is definitely eye candy." Luna had managed to get a picture of Ben with her phone and sent it to Sage after being pestered for days for one. 

"He doesn't have a bad attitude and yes its with Ben." 

"And the trip is for what?" Sage asked. Anna walked in at the moment and Sage quickly filled her in on what they were talking about. 

"Its to help a pack member." Luna told them about Joel and her suggestion that something from the Canary's might help him to stay in human form longer. "Since it was my idea, Ben suggested I should go. Adam, of course, said not without an escort and that was when Warren, Adam's third, had the brilliant idea of making it a mock couples retreat just in case there were any issues. It was also his idea for Ben to be my 'date' for it and... well, honestly, I'm glad its him and not one of the others. I don't know how he feels about me but I think I'm falling for him," she confessed. "And I know my wolf isn't interested in anyone but him. One of the other unmated males made his interest known, in passing, and my wolf wasn't the least bit intrigued." 

"How is he toward you?" Anna asked worriedly. 

"He's sweet, and attentive, and cautious. Like today. When some of the pack came to help me move into the house, Alec, the male I mentioned, kept watching me, and Ben finally came over and put his arms around me, from behind, but he moved slowly and kept his hold loose in case I was uncomfortable. But I wasn't. I wanted him to hold me tighter. I know about London, and why he left. He didn't do what he was accused of Anna. Its not about being a good liar. There are some things you just can't hide, and when he talked about his old Alpha not believing him, it hurt him. It was in his eyes, his voice, even in the way he held himself." 

There was silence on the other end for a moment. "Okay. You pass a message on to him though. If he hurts you he will have one seriously pissed off Omega coming for him, and I killed a two hundred year old black witch with my bare hands. He's nothing," Anna growled. 

Luna smiled at her friend's protectiveness. "I will Anna. I need to get off here. He'll be here in a few minutes. Love you two, take care," she said and hung up. 

* * *

Ben pulled up to Luna's and took a deep breath before he got out. He couldn't remember the last time something mattered this much to him. He just hoped he didn't screw this up. When the door opened to his knock he stood there and stared at the vision in front of him. 

Luna had debated on what to wear before settling on a poet's shirt in light gray paired with a gypsy style skirt in varying shades of darker gray. She'd pulled her hair up into a twist, with several strands hanging freely around her face, and the faintest hint of makeup. The way he stared at her made her cheeks warm. 

"You are absolutely lovely," he breathed and offered his arm. He was really glad he'd dressed up a bit himself. Seeing her neck bare like that he wanted to nuzzle and nip at it. He resisted the urge as he escorted her to his truck and helped her into it. 

Luna was quiet at first as they headed to the restaurant. She was nervous but she tried to hide it. "You look really good too," she finally said. "Is it weird that I feel nervous?" she asked. 

"No. I am too, actually. But there's no need for either of us to be, right? Its just dinner, no expectations," he promised. 

"I know that. Its just..." She sighed and felt embarrassed. "I've, um, never been on a date before," she finally admitted. 

Ben blinked. He'd not thought about that. She'd been young when she was changed so it made sense. "I'm honored then and I will try my best to make it a memorable night." 

* * *

The restaurant he'd chosen was a fairly expensive Italian restaurant with muted lighting and soft music playing in the background. He helped her with her seat before taking the seat opposite her. "I don't want you to even think about the price. If you see something you want, order it." 

She wanted to argue, it all seemed so expensive, but she had a feeling it wouldn't do her any good. She started to get the filet mignon but the veal scallopini sounded absolutely delicious. She waited until after they'd ordered before breaking the silence between them. "What was that about earlier today, when you surprised me by coming up behind me and putting your arms around me?" she asked curiously. 

"I was letting Alec know you were off-limits," he replied. "I know I don't exactly have any right to do that but.. I guess you could say I was staking my claim. You aren't upset by that, are you?" 

Luna laughed softly. "No, I'm not upset by it. I thought that might have been why you did it but I wasn't sure." She looked down for a moment before meeting his eyes from across the table. "Want to know a secret? I'm glad you did it," she confessed. 

"Me too. I admit, I'm terrified I'm going to screw up. Just, if I say or do something that upsets you or makes you uncomfortable, please tell me. Because I can't promise I won't ever have one of those days where I'm just in a bad mood." 

Luna reached across the table and took his hand in hers. "I promise I'll tell you Ben. I may still have moments where something makes me tense up, but I'm not the broken girl I was when I went to Aspen Creek five years ago. I'll tell you if something bothers me." 

After that the conversation turned to the coming trip and they both speculated on the hotel Kyle might choose. Given his tastes, there was no telling what he was up to. He was keeping silent about it, even with Warren, because he wanted it to be a surprise. 

Over dinner he told her about London and she told him about what it was like growing up in New Orleans. 

"That's where that accent of yours comes from. I could tell it was different from Warren's, and I know he's from Texas, but I wasn't sure about you." 

Luna laughed quietly. "You could have asked you know." A soft sigh escaped her. "Part of me doesn't want this night to end, which probably sounds really corny, but I'm really enjoying myself." 

"It doesn't sound corny to me. I'm thinking the same thing." He thought a moment. "We could go to the meadow and watch the sun come up," he suggested. It would become their special place to go to get away from everyone. 

"That sounds perfect Ben," Luna replied. 

The meal was finished, paid for, and he escorted her back out to the truck. He'd packed a blanket under the seat because he'd wanted to take her back to the meadow for a little while and he'd not wanted Luna to worry about getting grass stains on her clothes. He parked, grabbed the blanket, and helped her out. When she gave the blanket a quizzical look he smiled sheepishly. "I wanted to come watch the stars for a while, with you, and I didn't want you to get grass stains on your clothes," he confessed. 

"That is so sweet Ben," she murmured. 

Once there Luna let her hair down from the twist she'd put it up in and Ben gave in to the urge to run his fingers through it. "You are very beautiful Luna. I just don't understand how anyone could hurt you." 

"It doesn't matter. I don't know that they saw it that way. It wasn't like I was beaten into submission," she said softly. She leaned her head against his shoulder once they sat down. "I've decided I'm not going to dwell on the past. The here and now, and the future, that's what's important." 

He slipped his arm around her shoulders and held her close as the night wore on. They watched as the sun lightened the sky and birds began their morning song. Finally, reluctantly, they left and he drove her home. He walked her to the door and on impulse he gave her a gentle goodnight kiss. "Sleep well," he murmured and made himself leave before he did something to ruin things before they got started. 

Luna touched her lips where his had just been and watched him drive away. When she finally crawled into bed she was still smiling and fell asleep that way.


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest come solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. You have been warned. 

**P.S.** My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. This one and two others that will be over in the Alpha and Omega series. If updating becomes slow, that is why. I am working on all three of them daily, so bear with me. 

Now, without further ado, on with the story! 

* * *

Luna was packed for the trip and ready to go long before the sun came up. Their flight didn't leave until noon but she'd found herself too restless to sleep for long. She'd met Joel the night before during one of the times he was able to stay in human form for a while and the tears he'd shed in gratitude for what she was trying to do had affected her greatly. She prayed she was right. She prayed for it to work so the man could finally be whole again. The fact that his wife hadn't abandoned him was a testament of the bond between them. But it was taking its toll on both of them and Luna wanted to make things right for them. 

* * *

Ben packed the night before and then double and triple checked to make sure he had everything. Nervous didn't cover the way he felt. They would be away from the pack, excluding Warren, for two weeks, sleeping in the same room, and he wasn't entirely sure he was going to be able to keep his wolf under control. Whenever he was around Luna his wolf urged him to claim her in every way, to make her their mate. But he wanted to do this right. She deserved better than to have some male panting after her with bedding her being the only thought in his head. She meant more to him than anything else ever had. The realization of that stunned him. When had she become so important to him? He thought about it. The day he told her about London and she'd believed him when he said he didn't do it. There was no hesitation, no doubt, in her voice. That was when she went form someone he was interested in to someone he wanted to **be** with. 

He glanced at his watch and growled. If he didn't hurry up he was going to be late. He got his bags out to the truck and headed over to Luna's to pick her up. They'd agreed to meet Kyle and Warren at the airport. If there was one thing that could be said about Warren's mate, he could definitely keep secrets. He was being so secretive about the flight arrangements that he still had all of their tickets. 

* * *

Luna noticed the time and started to worry. Ben was running late and she hoped nothing was wrong, or worse, that he'd changed his mind about going. Just as she started to punch in his number on her cellphone she saw his truck coming down the road. She was already outside on the front porch with her bags at her feet and the house locked up. Mercy assured her someone would keep an eye on it while she was gone. 

"Sorry I'm late," Ben said as soon as he got out of the truck. "I kept thinking I was forgetting something and kept checking my bags," he added. When he reached her he paused to kiss her cheek. "You look lovely, as always," he said and grabbed her luggage. He got it loaded up and then helped Luna into the truck. 

Luna smiled at the kiss. "Thank you," she murmured at the compliment. She waited until they were on their way to the airport before she spoke again. "I started worrying something had happened or that you'd... decided you didn't want to go," she said quietly. 

Ben blinked at that. "What? I'd have to be a complete bloody fool to not want to spend two weeks on a tropical island with you Luna." He looked over at her. "I'm surprised you're not trying to get out of having to share a room with me," he admitted. 

Luna thought about it. Sure she could claim it was because it would ruin the whole 'We're a couple' thing but that would be dishonest. "I **want** to share a room," she confessed. 

Once again he was blown away by her. She had this ability to completely stun him and he realized he liked it. "You're not nervous or worried?" he asked. 

"No, I'm not. I trust you Ben. I know if I tell you I'm not comfortable about something you'll stop whatever it is." She wanted to know what it was like to be held and touched by someone she actually desired. 

Ben reached over and took her hand so he could bring it to his lips and kiss it. "I won't push you for something you're not ready for," he promised. 

* * *

Kyle and Warren were waiting out front of the airport when they finally arrived. Ben hadn't wanted to let Luna carry anything but he'd ended up having to concede to it because he just couldn't carry all their luggage by himself. There was just too much of it. 

"It's about time," Kyle said while Warren took the luggage cart they were using over to Luna so she could put her bags on it. Once Ben had the bags he was carrying as well loaded onto it they followed Kyle inside. 

Kyle got them all checked in, remaining secretive about the flight itself, and once they were past security he took them towards their terminal. "Come along darlings, we have a flight to catch," he said cheerily. At the terminal, which was empty excluding the ticket agent, they were ushered through the doors leading to the gangway. 

Luna thought it was odd but said nothing until they reached the end to find themselves looking at a small, private jet. "This is why you wouldn't let us see the tickets!" she said and laughed. 

"Of course. It would have ruined the surprise otherwise. If there's one thing I have learned about werewolves it's that closed in spaces with a lot of strangers is a dangerous mix. Plus, this way, you fair Luna don't have to worry about random men bothering you." He looked at Ben a moment and added, "Ben going ballistic at 30,000 feet would be bad after all." 

Ben growled as if annoyed but there was no aggression behind it. "You've got a point. If some a... jerk upset Luna I'd go off on him," he admitted. 

"Precisely. This way there are no worries," Kyle replied. 

Their luggage was stowed in the cargo hold and they followed Kyle onto the jet. Soon they were airborne and Luna, who'd never flown before, realized she really liked it. 

"This," Kyle said, indicating the plane with his hands, "is only the first surprise. There is food and drink available since it's a fairly long flight and we have plenty of room to stretch our legs out and relax. I promise you, we will all enjoy this trip." 

* * *

Halfway through the flight, after devouring the delicious meal Kyle had prepared for them, Luna got sleepy. With gentle urging from Ben, who'd lifted the armrest between their plush seats, she laid down on her side, tucked her knees in so she was curled up a bit, and rested her head on his lap. His fingers running through her hair soothed her and before she knew it she was sound asleep. 

Warren watched Ben through half-closed eyes. Kyle was resting beside him, oblivious to his mate's state of mind. "You care about her, don't you?" Warren asked. 

Ben was startled out of his thoughts by the question. "Yeah, I do. I know, big shock, me of all people caring about a woman." 

"That's not such a shock," Warren replied. "All it takes is the right one to come along. Look at me and Kyle. I've dated, I couldn't tell you how many there have been over the years. I never let anyone get close enough for them to really matter. It wasn't until I met Kyle that I found the other part of my soul." He studied him a moment. "Just be careful, werewolves can smell arousal and you reek of it Ben." 

Ben sighed. "I can't help it. Every time I'm around her I get this almost overwhelming urge to claim her in every way. But she deserves better. I'm going to try to do what Kyle suggested; woo her on this trip." 

Warren chuckled. "I think you're well on your way to that Ben. I'm gonna catch me a little shut eye," he said and closed his eyes. 

Ben watched Luna for a while before he let himself doze. He knew he'd wake up before they landed. 

* * *

Ben felt the plane begin its descent and opened his eyes. Luna was still asleep but he had a feeling she would want to watch as they got closer and closer to the ground. "Luna, we'll be landing soon," he said and gentle shook her awake. 

Luna opened her eyes and smiled up at him before she yawned and stretched. What he said finally registered and she sat up quickly. She scooted closer to the window and stared at the lush island. "Its beautiful," she murmured. "And the water is so blue. I've never seen ocean water look so clear," she added. 

Ben leaned over to look out the window and breathed in her scent at the same time. "Not as beautiful as you," he hushed. 

Luna blushed at the compliment. "Please, my hair is probably a mess from sleeping," she countered and ran her fingers through it to smooth it out. 

"Here darling, use my brush," Kyle said and handed it to her. "Once we've landed and been cleared through customs we'll take a car to where we are staying. Now, I haven't micromanaged every second of our trip but I do have a few things planned. The most important thing is to enjoy ourselves while we're here." 

"And take back a piece of El Tiede with us," Luna put in. 

"Most assuredly," Kyle replied. "But don't just focus on that. I want you to enjoy this trip to paradise." 

* * *

Once they landed Kyle rented a vehicle to get to their hotel and then drove them closer to the shore. All three of his passengers were puzzled when, instead of going to one of the expensive resorts he drove away from the press of tourists. When they finally stopped it was in front of a bungalow style house with a sign indicating it was an office. 

"I'll be right back," he said, went inside, and soon returned with two sets of keys. At the looks he got he grinned. "I decided to forego the resort hotels for something more... romantic and safer for werewolves. Each couple has its own bungalow, complete with a small kitchen for preparing meals. They have dinner prepared each night at the open-aired bungalow in the center where they also have various entertainment each night for their guests to enjoy." 

Warren smirked. "I definitely like the privacy," he said and it was obvious he was looking forward to their time alone. 

When they reached the bungalows Warren noticed they were close enough that if there was a problem he could respond quickly but far enough apart that the couples would have privacy. While Ben carried his and Luna's luggage inside their bungalow Warren took Luna aside. "If you have any problems you just yell and I'll be here, alright." 

Luna smiled at that. "I know as Adam's third its your responsibility to keep us all safe while we're away from the pack, and I appreciate your concern, but I don't think you need to worry." 

While Warren talked to Luna Kyle followed Ben inside. "I gave you two the more secluded bungalow. You're well on your way to loving her, anyone with eyes can see that, and I want you to take my advice Ben. Treat her as a woman should be treated, as if she's the most precious thing in the world, show her what she means to you, and if you do something stupid, apologize and beg for her forgiveness. You two are good together. Warren told me the other day that the pack bond has gotten stronger since you stopped fighting your feelings for her." 

Ben looked at him. "I don't intend to fuck this up," he replied. "She means more to me than anything else in this world. Pack used to be everything to me but she overshadows even that," he added. 

"Oh, you have got it bad," Kyle said with a laugh. "I'll let you be now. See you two tonight at dinner," he added and left just as Luna entered. 

* * *

As soon as they were alone Ben moved to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Its nice here. A little too warm but nice," he murmured. "I already checked, the bungalow has two bedrooms if you'd be more comfortable not sharing a room." 

Luna watched him. "Does the idea of sharing a room make you uncomfortable?" she asked. She could pretend the only reason she was considering sharing a room was to keep up appearances but it would be a lie. She wanted to know what it felt like to fall asleep in his arms. 

Ben groaned. "No, it doesn't make me uncomfortable. I'm not going to lie to you Luna. Whenever I'm around you I have a hard time stopping my wolf from doing what we both want to do; claim you as ours. But I refuse to pressure you." 

Luna shifted back a little so she could look up into his face. His eyes were no longer brown, they were yellow, and she knew his wolf was close. She lifted her hand to his cheek and rested it there. "I'll tell you if I feel pressured. You're not the only one who is struggling with their feelings and with their wolf. I **know** I can trust you, but more importantly my wolf knows it too." 

Ben growled and pulled her closer. When his head dipped she rose up to meet him and he kissed her with all the pent up passion he felt. 

When their lips met Luna gave herself over to the passion and the fire burning through her. Her arms slid up around his neck and a whimper escaped her. They had two weeks together, there was no rush, and it seemed that now that they'd both acknowledged their desire for each other their wolves were content to take their time. 

When the kiss ended Ben stared into her eyes. "You are amazing," he murmured. "We have time before dinner. Would you like to go for a walk along the beach? Or maybe just stay here and curl up together?" he asked. 

"Curling up together sounds really good right now," she admitted. 

Ben scooped her up and carried her to the larger of the two rooms, gently set her on the bed and then, after opening the patio doors that led out to the beach, he crawled onto the bed to join her. They relaxed and enjoyed the late afternoon breeze coming through the open patio doors. 

* * *

Later that evening during dinner Warren noted the growing closeness between the two. Ben, who once upon a time didn't have a single nice thing to say to any woman, couldn't keep his eyes off the red-haired beauty who had clearly stolen his heart. He treated her with a tenderness that was almost surprising given his previous disdain of all things female. The Marrok had definitely made the right choice in suggesting the Columbia Basin Pack to Luna when she'd finally decided she was ready to move on.


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest come solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. You have been warned. 

**P.S.** My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. This one and two others that will be over in the Alpha and Omega series. If updating becomes slow, that is why. I am working on all three of them daily, so bear with me. 

Now, without further ado, on with the story! 

* * *

That first night, falling asleep in Ben's arms was amazing. She'd awoken before him the next morning and enjoyed watching him sleep. It took them all a day or so to adjust to the time difference but once they did they enjoyed their little vacation immensely. 

On their fourth day there Luna decided to be a little daring. It was daring for her anyway. She donned the bronze colored bikini she'd gotten and wrapped the matching sarong around her waist. Ben was in the kitchen making them both a snack and she wanted to surprise him. He'd been a perfect gentleman so far, never pushing her past her comfort zone, and she wanted to take things to the next level. 

Ben turned when he heard Luna come into the kitchen and all he could do was stare. Her hair hung loose down her back and framed the bikini she wore. He swallowed and his throat was suddenly dry. "Not fair," he growled and there was heat in his eyes. "How do you expect me to behave myself when all I want to do is take you to bed and make you mine?" he asked huskily. 

"Who says you have to behave?" she countered. Then she blushed. "I'm sorry. I know you want to do this right. It's just... sometimes I want to just let go, forget the past completely, and enjoy right now." 

Before she could say anything else he had her pinned against the nearby counter. He kissed her hungrily and they both groaned. 

Luna felt his arousal and shuddered. There were no dark memories, no demons from her past rearing up to make her freeze up. All she felt, all she saw, was Ben. One of his hands slid into her hair and she moaned when he gripped it lightly. She was actually startled when he suddenly broke the kiss off and shifted to put a little distance between them. 

Ben stared at her a moment and a thought ran through his brain. He needed to keep her safe and he couldn't do that right this instant. He hadn't come prepared for this. That thought made him pull away completely. "I.. I gotta go, I'll be back," he said and before she could even think of a response he bolted. 

Luna stood there stunned, and then her shoulders slumped. She'd pretty much thrown herself at him and he left. She'd opened herself up to him in every way and... he'd rejected her. She'd felt his arousal, she was pretty sure he wanted her as much as she wanted him, so why did he leave? 

Crushed by what she thought was rejection, Luna changed quickly into a pair of lightweight pants and a t-shirt and headed down the beach. Her heart hurt, her wolf whined in her head, and she wrapped her arms around herself as tears slid down her cheeks. All her hopes were shattered by a single act and all she wanted to do was find a deep, dark hole to crawl into and lick her wounds. 

* * *

Warren and Kyle were rough housing on the beach when they saw Luna. Right away they both knew, from the slumped shoulders and the way she was holding herself like she was afraid she'd break if she let go, that something was very wrong. Warren heard her quiet sobs long before they reached her and it took every ounce of willpower he head to not run up and startle her. "Luna? Luna, honey, what's wrong? What happened?" he asked gently. 

She didn't hear him at first and then when she did, with tears streaming down her cheeks, she lifted her eyes to them. "Ben... he..." Before she could say anything else Warren was gone. 

_'I'll kill him'_ he thought silently as he tore off down the beach towards the bungalows they were renting. 

* * *

If Ben had realized Luna would get the wrong idea he would have explained to her why he had to go. If he'd been thinking clearly he might have realized how it would look to her. When he got back and found her gone he froze. Why would she leave? He was halfway to the patio doors when Warren came barreling in. 

Warren grabbed Ben as soon as he saw him and pinned him against the wall. "What did you do to her?" he snarled. "I warned you what would happen if you hurt her," he added in a guttural growl because his wolf was perilously close to the surface. 

Ben locked eyes with him then quickly lowered his gaze. The other werewolf was enraged and he didn't want to make it worse by accidentally challenging him. "What are you..? Oh god.. Oh god, she thinks.. It's not what you think," he said. 

"Right, because Luna would be sobbing her eyes out and looking like any minute she is going to break into a million pieces **over nothing**," Warren replied with a growl. 

"I didn't come here with the thought of getting laid in my head," Ben said and tried to keep his voice calm. All he really wanted to do was find Luna and fix what he'd clearly messed up when he rushed out without thinking. "Luna came out of the bedroom wearing this bikini and sarong that just... things got heated and I realized I didn't have any protection and I wasn't thinking. I bolted because I didn't want to risk hurting her. I would **never** intentionally hurt her. She's everything to me." 

Warren heard the truth in his words and slowly let him go. His wolf calmed and his eyes returned to their normal color. "Go and make things right between you. Now." He'd been ready to rip Ben apart and he was pretty sure Kyle felt the same way. He'd taken Luna under his wing as well and was insanely protective of her. "Shit, this could get ugly," he hissed. He followed after Ben because chances were Kyle would take it upon himself to tell Ben to fuck off which would only complicate things more. 

* * *

Ben bolted down the beach with his heart in his throat. How could he have left like that without explaining it to her? What was he thinking? She was bound to jump to the wrong conclusion and the knowledge that he'd hurt her made him sick. He slid to a stop once he reached her because Kyle stood in his way. 

"Don't you think you've hurt her enough?" Kyle asked coldly. 

"It's not like that. Luna, I swear, I didn't..." He tried to move past Kyle but the other man moved into his path and put his hand on his chest to stop him. Ben's wolf snarled in his head and a growl slipped from him. 

"Easy now pup, you don't want to be doing anything stupid," Warren drawled. "Kyle, love, it's alright. There's been a misunderstanding and Ben here is willing to grovel for forgiveness if he has to," he added. 

Kyle hesitated but he trusted his mate. If Warren said it was a misunderstanding then he would step aside. But it wasn't easy when all he wanted to do was hit Ben for making Luna cry. 

Ben waited until Kyle moved before he closed the distance between him and Luna. She was sitting on an old log that had once been a tree and when he reached her he knelt in front of her. "I am so, so sorry sweetheart. I didn't think about what it might make you think when I bolted like that." 

"I don't understand. I felt your arousal, I **smelled** it, I thought you wanted me, what did I do wrong?" she asked quietly. 

Ben took her face into his hands and stared into her eyes. "God, no, sweetheart, you didn't do anything wrong. I have wanted you from the moment I opened the door at Adam and Mercy's and found you on the doorstep." He paused a moment. "Can we get some privacy? Please?" he asked Warren and Kyle who still hovered nearby. He knew Warren would tell Kyle what he'd said but he still wanted some privacy. 

"Are you okay with that Luna?" If she was still too upset Warren wouldn't leave. 

Luna looked at Ben before she turned her attention to Warren. "It's okay, you can go," she said softly. 

Ben waited until they were at least out of human hearing range before he spoke again. "When I packed my bags for this trip I didn't do it with the thought of us ending up making love at the forefront of my mind. When things started heating up I panicked because I realized I didn't have anything to keep you safe. I would **never** intentionally hurt you and that could have. I, uh, had to go get some protection," he confessed. 

Luna stared at him and then her face lit up. "You... Oh my god I feel like such an idiot." 

"Sh, no, I should have explained. Can you forgive me for being so stupid?" he asked. 

In answer Luna leaned in and kissed him. "Done," she hushed. 

Ben wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair as he stood, taking her with him. "I can't promise I'll never do anything stupid like that again but I can promise to talk to you and explain," he said softly. "And don't you **ever** again doubt how much I care about you sweetheart. My wolf isn't the only one who's claimed you," he growled. He'd come close to losing her out of stupidity. He wouldn't do that again. 

Luna wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled him. "That's a good thing Ben because we don't want anyone but you," she breathed against his skin. 

He tipped her face up to his and kissed her as a shudder worked its way down his spine. "Let's go back. I just really want to be alone with you right now." 

Luna let him take her back to the bungalow. It wasn't about sex, not then. They just held each other, both thinking about how close they'd come to losing each other due to a simple misunderstanding. 

* * *

Later that evening, when they all headed off for dinner, Kyle pulled Luna aside. "Is everything really okay between you two now? You were really upset earlier and I just want to be sure." 

"It really is," she replied. "He only left because, um, we were getting worked up and he realized he didn't... have any protection," Luna whispered and she knew her cheeks were red from blushing. 

"Warren mentioned something along those lines. Why the worry? Worried about pregnancy?" he asked. 

"Probably not the way you think," she replied. "Female werewolves can't have children. The change is too violent and we miscarry within the first few months. It's... not easy to go through that so I'm grateful he's so concerned about being safe." 

"You've been through it?" Kyle asked, stunned. 

Luna looked at the ground a moment. "Yes. I was seventeen and that was how I found out that female werewolves couldn't have children." 

Ben and Warren both overheard her and wondered if Charles had taken care of **all** of the wolves from Luna's old pack who were at fault for all the harm she'd received. Someone, namely the Alpha, should have told her all of that. Warren made a mental note to talk to Adam about it and get him to look into it. 

Kyle hugged her. "I'm so sorry you went through that," he said gently. "I think our men our getting impatient," he added at the way Warren and Ben were watching them. 

Luna laughed at that. "Let's not keep them waiting then," she replied and they rejoined their partners for the walk to the dining area. 

Ben slipped his arm around Luna and pulled her close. "You never should have had to find out like that. They wronged you in so many ways." 

Luna sighed softly. "I try not to think about it too much. Its not like I can change what's already happened. I've learned more in the last five years since my change than I did in the first five. I've come to realize the pack I was in was really dysfunctional. I was the only female in the pack and I think that led to some of the things that happened. Don't get me wrong," she said when she felt him tense up, "I don't forgive any of them and I am so grateful that Charles was sent to take care of them, but I still think it had a lot to do with me being the only female in the pack." Her eyes lit up then. "Speaking of Charles, his mate, Anna, asked me to pass a message along to you and I totally forgot about it until now. She said that you better not hurt me or you'll have one seriously pissed off Omega coming after you and she killed a two hundred year old black witch with her bare hands, you're nothing."

Ben thought she was joking at first but the seriousness on her face changed his mind. "Wait. She really killed a two century's old black witch with her bare hands? An **Omega** killed a black witch?" he asked. "Holy...warning duly noted," he replied. "Does earlier count?" he asked suddenly. 

"Nope, because that was a misunderstanding, not you trying to hurt me." 

"Good to know." He pressed a kiss to her temple. "It's also good to know you have people who care so much about you. If something were to ever happen, I'm glad you have someone, other than pack, to lean on." 

"Anna and Sage are my best friends. The three of us, and then Thea when she joined the pack shortly before I left, were always together." 

"Maybe we need to plan a trip to Aspen Creek then," Ben said after a moment. He'd do anything he had to to make her smile. 

"You think so?" she asked. "Aspen Creek is in the middle of nowhere but it has some gorgeous scenery." 

"Yeah, I think so. I want to see the place, and meet the people, that put that smile on your face every time you talk about them." 

"Okay then, we'll plan a trip to Aspen Creek," she replied. 

Dinner, as usual, was absolutely delicious. "I have a proposition for all of you," Kyle said over the meal. What do you say we all go dancing? Or would you two lovebirds prefer to be alone?" he said to Ben and Luna. 

Ben thought about it. "I'm game if Luna is," he said after a moment. 

"That sounds like fun," Luna put in. 

Warren groaned playfully. "Looks like I get to fight them off with a stick," he said because his mate's dancing was very sexy. 

Kyle laughed. "You love the way I dance and we both know it." 

"I love watching you, yes," Warren admitted. 

After dinner they headed out. One of the good things about being on a tropical island was that what you were wearing was acceptable almost everywhere. They found an open air club, which was better for the wolves because they didn't feel like they were crammed into a small space with too many strangers, and Kyle was the first one on the dance floor. It was clear from the very beginning what Warren meant about fighting them off with a stick. Kyle got looks from both men and women because of his dancing. 

Everything started out great and Luna was having a lot of fun. She'd gotten Ben to dance with her for a while before he decided to finally take a break to watch her move, much the same way Warren was watching Kyle. When Ben left she took to the floor with Kyle. He was safe and he was probably the only guy there, besides Warren, that Ben wouldn't get jealous about. Not that Luna wanted to dance with any other men. She was laughing at something Kyle said when she felt someone grab her wrist. "How about a dance," she heard a stranger say and she tensed. 

Immediately Kyle froze and turned to the man who'd grabbed Luna's wrist. He intended to tell the man off but didn't get the chance. 

Before Kyle could tell the guy to let go and fuck off, Ben was there with his hand around the man's throat. "Get your bloody hand off her, now," he growled. 

As soon as she was grabbed she knew it wasn't Ben. It didn't **feel** like him and the voice verified it. She tensed and she knew even from a distance Ben and Warren would both smell her fear. When Ben was suddenly there she felt a bit weak. 

Warren could see Ben vibrating with the threat of violence and moved quickly to diffuse the situation. They did **not** need Ben losing it in front of all those people. "Easy Ben," he said before he turned to the man. "I reckon you better let the little lady go or you'll have all three of us to deal with." 

The guy started to argue but something in Ben's eyes told him he'd be dead if he didn't back off. He let go of Luna's wrist and raised his hands in surrender. "Sorry man, didn't know she was taken since she danced with both of you." 

Ben really wanted to hit him. They all heard the lie in his voice, even Kyle, but after a quick look around he let the guy go. He pulled Luna close and moved her away from the guy as he left. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. 

Luna nodded. "I'm okay, I promise. It was just a shock but I knew you'd keep me safe," she replied. 

"Always," Ben swore and meant it. 

"Let's not allow that jerk to ruin our night," Kyle said as he tugged at Luna and Ben to get them to dance again. Soon enough he had Luna laughing and she forgot all about the ugly incident.


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest come solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. You have been warned. 

**P.S.** My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. This one and two others that will be over in the Alpha and Omega series. If updating becomes slow, that is why. I am working on all three of them daily, so bear with me. 

**P.P.S. **I took a few 'liberties', so to speak, with this chapter and their visit to the Canary Islands because the area around El Tiede, if you look at photos, looks much like any other mountainous area but for the story to flow the way my muse demanded, I made it a bit more of a warm climate at the base of the volcano. 

Now, without further ado, on with the story! 

* * *

Two days later the four of them rode in a tour bus to the entrance to El Tiede. There was a tram that could take them to the top but with three werewolves in such a small space and a group of strangers, that was a disaster waiting to happen. The plan was to hike to the top and when no one was looking Luna would slip a rock from the volcano into her bag. The sky was clear and bright, the day was warm, but the breeze made the afternoon heat bearable. 

Luna was amused to discover that while she and Warren had little issue with the hiking Ben and Kyle grumbled. Especially Kyle since he was human. 

"How did I ever let you talk me into thinking this was fun?" Kyle grumbled at his mate. 

"Do you really want me to go into details with an audience?" Warren asked. 

"I really don't want to hear about your sex life," Ben countered because he knew that was exactly where Warren was going with that. "Bloody hell its hot," he added."And what's with the fu... freaking bugs?" he growled. 

Luna shook her head. "I told you to get over the smell of the repellent or you'd regret it." 

Ben gave her a sheepish look. "Okay, I give up. Spray me down because these things are driving me crazy." 

Luna laughed, took out the can of insect repellent, and sprayed every inch of him. Sure it bothered a werewolf's sensitive sense of smell but that was better than constantly smacking at bugs. 

Ben coughed and plugged his nose. "That sh.. stuff is awful! How can you stand the smell?" he asked Luna. 

"I can't but I'll take it over being eaten alive by mosquitoes any day. Come on, it'll fade in a few minutes," she said and slipped her hand in his as they walked. 

"Oh, Luna, would you like help with your hair tonight?" Kyle asked suddenly. They had dinner reservations for four at the most luxurious and expensive restaurant on the island followed by an invite-only party which was why they'd needed the formal wear. 

Luna thought about it. "Sure, I'd like that Kyle." 

"Then after you get cleaned up, once we're back of course, why don't you just bring the dress bag over to our bungalow? It'll be much easier that way." 

"Alright, I'll do that." She couldn't wait to see Ben's face when he saw her in the dress. For the last two days, since the misunderstanding, he'd not even kissed her and she hoped that would change that night. 

They reached their destination and took in the breathtaking view. It was cooler up there than in the valley floor and the wolves enjoyed the respite from the heat. Luna slipped a sizable chunk of rock into her bag and then they headed back down. With that part of why they were there done Luna could now fully focus on enjoying the remainder of their vacation. 

* * *

Once back at the bungalows, Luna showered and then while Ben hopped in to do the same she grabbed her dress bag and headed over to Warren and Kyle's bungalow. Everything she needed was in the bag, including the necklace Kyle had insisted on getting her. 

Kyle fussed over Luna after she dressed. He helped her with her makeup and then did her hair for her. It was put up in an up-sweep with several strands curled and hanging free around her face. Flowers were twined into her hair and with the topaz gem at her throat she was breathtaking. 

"Ben isn't going to know how to function when he sees you," Warren said. Luna was very pretty anyway but now she was beautiful. 

"You think so?" Luna asked. "You really think he'll like it?" 

"Luna, he's going to love it. Let me go see if that man of yours is ready yet." He wanted to see Ben's face too. 

* * *

Back at the bungalow he shared with Luna Ben was adjusting his tie with nervous hands. He had a sneaky suspicion there was more to why Kyle asked Luna if she wanted help with her hair than just that. 

"You look as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs pup," Warren drawled. "It's just dinner and a party and at least you've worn a tux before," he added. "Or close to it when you had to go to that fancy meeting a while back. Come on, Luna's waiting." 

Ben laughed a bit. "Its stupid, I know. But the thing is Warren, this isn't just mine and Luna's second real date, it's the second real date Luna has ever had. So yeah, I'm nervous as hell." 

"Damn, they really wronged her, didn't they?" Warren said. "Look at the bright side, Kyle took care of all the planning, all we have to do is enjoy it." 

"Yeah, they really did. Do you think the Alpha is still around?" Ben asked. "True, let's go do this then," he added. 

"Already got Adam looking into it. If he is, we'll be paying him a visit," Warren growled. 

Ben definitely approved. "Yes, we will," he agreed. He followed Warren over to the other bungalow and inside. His eyes fell on the vision of beauty before him and it took his breath away. He looked like a man who was shell-shocked. 

* * *

Luna heard them come in and turned to the patio doors. She was just as blown away by the sight of him in a tux as he was of her. When all he did was stare she felt herself blush. 

"Fair Luna, I do believe you have rendered our British wolf speechless," Kyle said smugly. He loved being right. 

It took Ben several tries to get his brain and his mouth to work right. "You are... the most beautiful woman I have ever seen," he finally hushed. "You take my breath away," he added. He held a hand out to her and when she slipped her hand into his he pulled her close and kissed her gently. 

"If he wasn't hooked before he is now," Kyle whispered to Warren even though he knew Ben and Luna could hear him. It was more the principle of the thing. 

Warren smirked. "Mmhmm. We should get out of here. We do have dinner reservations after all." 

Luna blushed a little and hid her face against Ben's shoulder for a moment because she'd all but forgotten the other two were in the room. 

Ben offered his arm to Luna and escorted her out to the car they found waiting for them. "Well, this is appropriate. I was wondering if we were going to show up to an invite-only party in the jeep," Ben said. The car was a white limo and the look on Luna's face told him she'd never been in one before. 

"As if I would allow that," Kyle said in mock indignation. 

"Not a chance," Warren said soothingly. He helped his mate into the car then settled in next to him. 

"Luna, I have a proposition for you," Kyle said after a moment. "Its no secret to Warren and Ben that my family disowned me when I came out to them and the only person I speak to sometimes is my sister, and even then only if I don't really talk about my love life. I gather from all you have said that you and your family don't talk that much either. So what would you say to us adopting each other as family?" 

Luna blinked at him. Other than her step-sister she didn't really talk to her family that much. Her parents just didn't know how to deal with what she was and sometimes Mandy made her uncomfortable because she still blamed herself for the attack. "I would love that Kyle. I always wanted a brother," she admitted. She had to wipe her eyes and was glad her mascara was the waterproof type. 

"You know Ben, that means if you two get married we'd be pseudo-related," Kyle said and laughed when Ben groaned. 

"Does that mean I have to remember birthdays and get you something for Christmas?" Ben said in feigned distress. 

Luna laughed and poked his side. It wasn't like Ben had proposed or anything. They weren't even mates, not yet. She knew, from talking with first Mercy and then Anna, that there was more to it than just wanting it. Until they both spoke it out loud, accepting each other, and solidified it through sex, really any unmated male could approach her without **technically** getting in trouble for it. Not that anyone in their pack would risk Ben's anger to do it. 

"Penny for your thoughts," Ben murmured as they pulled up to the restaurant. 

"I'll tell you later," she promised. 

"Alright," he replied and helped her out of the car. She'd gotten such a serious look on her face and he was genuinely curious what had put it there but he didn't push her to tell him until she was ready to. 

After they were shown to their table Kyle leaned forward a little. "Tonight is about indulging ourselves on the finer things so no hesitating over the prices. If you want it, get it." 

Luna had the feeling that was aimed at her more than Warren or Ben. How did Kyle know she'd be squeamish over the prices? It was proof that Kyle was very good at reading people. Still, she tried to avoid the more expensive dishes but Kyle and Ben both urged her to get what she wanted. By the end of the meal she'd finally lost her unease about all of it and was enjoying herself. 

Then they were off to the party. The house was luxurious and the host and hostess were both beautiful and graceful. And yet, when the four of them walked in eyes turned to them. Luna had to admit, the men did look amazing and with their air of confidence of course people were going to look. She didn't think for one second they were looking at her too, not with three beautiful men to stare at. 

"Mr. Brooks, welcome," the host said and offered his hand. "My wife and I can't thank you enough for what you did for our daughter and it was more legal than what I wanted to do to that bastard." 

"There is no need to thank me Mr. Andrews. I took great pleasure in hitting him where it would hurt him the most and keep hurting him for years to come," Kyle replied. "Allow me to introduce my companions. This is my boyfriend, Warren, and our dear friends Ben and Luna. Our gracious host and hostess are Robert and Camille Andrews. I recently handled their daughter's divorce case." 

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Please, enjoy the party," Camille said with a warm smile. "If you'll excuse us, we have more guests to greet," she added and she and her husband moved away. 

"Let's enjoy ourselves, shall we?" Kyle said and he and Warren moved through the crowd. 

"Would you like to dance?" Ben asked as he slipped his arm around Luna's waist. He led her to the ballroom and pulled her close. Most of the music allowed for close dancing and he savored the feel of her in his arms. They danced, they chatted with other party guests, and then in the early morning hours they met up with Kyle and Warren and headed back to the bungalows. 

* * *

Luna expected to be nervous. She'd not been intimate in five years, not since she left her old pack. She waited for the fear to come and steal her resolve but it didn't. All she felt was happiness and a sense of rightness in her decision. She slipped into the bathroom while Ben got the windows open to let the night air in. Her dress was removed and hung up on the hanger she'd carried in there with her and she gazed at herself in the full length mirror. She'd taken her hair down and it hung loose in curls around her. The gold silk and lace strapless negligee she wore clung to her body and with her hair hanging loose to her waist she knew she looked lovely. She just hoped she also looked sexy. 

Ben heard the soft click of the bathroom door as Luna stepped into the bedroom and turned towards her. The breath left him at the vision in front of him. He stood there frozen for just a moment before he closed the distance between them and pulled her into his arms. "Are you absolutely sure?" he whispered because he knew what the lingerie meant but he wanted, needed, to hear her say it. 

"I have never been more sure of anything in my life Ben. Make love to me," she replied. "Make me yours, and only yours, in every possible way," she added huskily. 

Ben scooped her up and carried her to the bed. After gently setting her on it he took his time removing his shirt in order to get control of his emotions. He wanted this to be perfect. He wanted to erase the memory of her abuse from her mind forever. When he joined her on the bed he kissed her slowly, lingering on the taste of her. 

When Ben finally joined her on the bed Luna shivered in anticipation. Her hands moved to his bare chest and her palms caressed his skin. She heard the soft moan that slipped between their lips and she was flooded with desire. 

Ben was slow, gentle, as his hands caressed her skin. He'd craved this moment for what felt like forever and he savored every second of it. Her skin felt like silk beneath his hands and each whimper, each soft moan of pleasure drove him to the edge of his control. 

Luna felt like she was burning up from the inside out. Ben made her feel things she'd never felt before and the care he took to make sure **she** felt pleasure brought tears to her eyes. The moment they were joined together, body and soul, human and wolf, her cries of ecstasy intertwined with his. They hovered there for what seemed like a lifetime and then they came crashing back down to earth. 

Luna's cheeks were wet with the tears she'd cried and Ben kissed them away. He rolled off her reluctantly and pulled her close so she was tucked against his side. "I love you," he said softly and those three little words rang with truth. It was something he'd never expected to feel much less say. 

A smile lit up Luna's face and she leaned up to kiss his jaw. "I love you too," she replied and settled against him again. The smile was still there when she drifted off to sleep a short time later. 

Ben watched her sleep. In the relatively short time since she'd come into his life she'd turned his world upside down and he wouldn't change it for anything. 'Mine' he thought and finally drifted off to sleep as well.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest come solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. You have been warned. 

**P.S.** My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. This one and two others that will be over in the Alpha and Omega series. If updating becomes slow, that is why. I am working on all three of them daily, so bear with me. 

**P.P.S.** For those who are reading, even if you're not reviewing, updating has slowed to a crawl due to uncontrollable circumstances in my personal life. I am still writing on all three fics, with two others on the back burner, but not able to write as much as I'd like. When you're having to work on average 50+ hours a week, it makes doing the things you enjoy, like writing, take a backseat in the ride of life. 

Now, without further ado, on with the story! 

* * *

Later that day, when the four met up for lunch, it was obvious that Ben and Luna had finally solidified things between them. Kyle silently preened because part of the success was a direct result of his machinations. 

"You do good work," Warren murmured to his mate. Seeing Luna so happy, yeah Kyle deserved some praise for his part in it. 

"Thank you," Kyle said in rare humbleness. 

Warren kissed his mate's cheek. "You're welcome. It's nice to see them both so relaxed for a change. Something tells me Luna is going to be keeping Ben on his toes for a while though." 

"I think you're right. It'll be good for him though," Kyle replied. 

"You know, last night when you introduced us, I liked that you didn't hesitate over telling them who I am to you," Warren said watching Kyle's face. Sometimes he wondered if Kyle was ever uncomfortable with people knowing he was gay and being introduced as his boyfriend dispelled any concerns on that front. 

"Warren, love, I am **proud** to be with you. Don't you ever doubt that," Kyle replied hotly. 

Warren kissed him to stop him from getting angry. "I know darlin', it was still nice to hear." 

Kyle settled down and sighed. "Alright, as long as you know I am not ashamed of us." 

* * *

The rest of the trip was a blur for Luna. She was so insanely happy that she almost didn't want to go back. Their last day there, she was packing her bag when she had a thought. Would things change once they were back with the rest of the pack? Would Ben go back to keeping his distance? And if not, how were they going to handle being apart? It was suddenly hard to breathe as she was hit by a panic attack. 

Ben felt her distress before he smelled her fear and he was at her side in seconds. "Luna? Sweetheart? What is it? Just breathe. I'm right here." He couldn't figure out what was upsetting her so much. He gently took her face in his hands and spoke softly. "Whatever it is, it's okay. Just take deep breaths, that's it," he hushed as her pulse slowed and her breathing became less erratic. 

When the panic attack faded Luna slumped against him weakly. She was embarrassed, ashamed, and she hid her face against his chest. 

"Hey, its okay sweetheart. Talk to me. What happened?" he asked gently. 

"Is it all going to change when we go back?" she asked. 

"Is what going to change?" 

"Us. Once we're back with the rest of the pack. Is it going to change things between us?" 

"No. Luna, no. Nothing will change things between us. You're mine and I'm yours. You're my mate. I would gladly sacrifice myself to make you safe," he said and pulled her into his arms. "Do you have any idea how hard it is for me to not call and ask Mercy to have all your stuff moved into my place? It wouldn't be right but my wolf doesn't want you away from us and neither do I. I won't rush this though and I won't push for more than you're comfortable with." 

Luna looked up at him. "Is that a roundabout way of asking me to move in with you?" she asked with the hint of a smile. 

"Maybe. Or maybe **I** should move in with **you**. I meant it when I said that house suited you Luna." 

"You'd do that? You'd give up your own place?" she asked in surprise. 

"Luna, honey, I would move heaven and earth to have you in my arms every night. I don't have any sentimental attachment to the townhouse I live in, its just a building, but that little house that's so perfect for you, its more than just a building. When we get back I'll be terminating my lease," he said and the awed smile she gave him lit up his entire world. He would do anything, give anything, to make her smile like that every day. 

* * *

Luna hummed happily as she moved through the bungalow looking inside, under, and behind **everything** to make sure nothing was left behind. She was still humming when they all piled into the jeep for the ride back to the airport. 

"Someone's in a good mood," Kyle commented and the grin he got from Luna made him arch a brow. "Are you going to share what's got you humming and grinning?" he asked. 

Luna ducked her head a moment before she replied. "Um... I was worried about how I was going to deal with me living in one place and Ben in another but... I don't have to worry about it," she said. 

"I'm terminating my lease and we're moving in together in the house Luna is renting," Ben added when she trailed off. 

Kyle gave them a look in the rear view mirror. "That's a bit fast but I can certainly understand it," he said after a moment. He'd learned enough about the mate bond to know the desire to not be apart was a strong one. 

"I was honestly surprised Ben was willing to give up his own space. I mean, you expect it to be the other way around, that the female is expected to give up things like that," Luna confessed. 

"You'll find, Luna, that a wolf will do anything to make his mate happy," Warren said. 

"Just look at Warren and I," Kyle interjected. "Warren still owns the townhouse he was living in when we met, we both know he'd probably be more comfortable there, and yet he moved into **my** house to make me happy." 

Luna considered that. "You've got a good point," she said after a moment. 

* * *

Once they were on the plane headed for home she settled against Ben with a happy sigh. If someone had told her, before she left Aspen Creek, that within months of moving to Kennewick she was going to fall in love she'd have laughed and called them crazy. Yet here she was, madly in love with a great guy who had a wicked sense of humor and a wealth of compassion he kept hidden from most people. 

The flight home was less stressful for Luna because on the way to the Canary's she'd been worried about what may or may not happen between her and Ben. With their bond safely in place she no longer had to worry about whether or not Ben really wanted her. She knew he did. 

* * *

When they landed it was early evening. Luna considered going straight home, the time difference and then the fifteen hour flight made her tired, but she just couldn't do it. "Ben, can we stop by Joel and Lucia's before we go to the house? I just really want to give him the rock to see if it will help any." 

"Of course babe. We can do anything you want," Ben replied.

The pack had helped bury the dogs Guyota made Joel sacrifice to him and then helped repair the damage done to the inside of the house itself. If you didn't know it had happened you would never know the grief that was still felt in that home. 

Ben escorted Luna to the door and knocked. Because of Joel's situation they knew Lucia had to work more and they knew she worked days but was usually home before seven in the evening. Had her car not been there though they would have waited until the following day. 

Lucia opened the door and when she saw them a look of such hope lit up her face. "Hola, please, come in. I did not know exactly when you were returning," she said and ushered them into the house. 

"Hola," Luna replied. "We just got back but I couldn't go home without stopping here first. You know it may not work the way we hope, right?" Luna asked. 

"Si, I know. But I can still have hope that it helps my Joel to be himself again," she replied. 

Joel padded over to Luna and she knelt so she could look him in the eyes a moment. "I don't know if this is going to work. I based the hope that it will on other myths. But I can feel your pain, your sorrow, through the pack bond and I had to try." She took the chunk of rock from her bag and set it on the floor in front of him and then stood to wait with Ben and Lucia to see if anything happened. 

Joel placed a paw on the rock and at first nothing happened. And then his body shuddered and slowly he shifted back to human form. By the time he stood and took the blanket his wife gave him to wrap up in there were tears in his eyes. "Its never been that easy," he said and his voice was rough with emotion. "Gracias... thank you for this. Even if it doesn't last a long time, thank you." 

"De nada," Luna replied with a smile. "We're going to go now, let you and Lucia be alone," she added softly. Only time would tell if it would help him to stay human longer. 

* * *

Ben glanced at Luna as he drove them to her house. "You feel good about that, don't you? You've got this cat who ate the canary grin on your face," he explained when she gave him a puzzled look. 

"Oh, yeah, I do feel good. I know it might not help much but I feel good knowing I tried." 

Ben reached over, took her hand, and brought it to his lips. "I think you did a lot of good with the suggestion. He had a lot easier time returning to human, that tells me the rock had an effect and that was all you babe." 

Luna blushed. "Yeah, I guess so." When they pulled into the drive she turned her attention to him. "Still want to give up your own space?" she asked. She was giving him a chance to change his mind if he wanted to. 

"I will be breaking the lease tomorrow. I want to be right here, with you, Luna." 

Luna smiled at that. "Okay Ben. You can't say I didn't give you a chance to back out," she replied and leaned over to kiss his cheek. 

Ben turned his head at the last second and caught her lips with his. He let the kiss linger for a moment before pulling away. "Come on, let's get everything inside, get something to eat, then go relax," he murmured. 

Luna tried to help with the bags but Ben insisted on getting them himself. "Fine, I'll go fix us something to eat," she said after a moment and let him take care of the bags. 

Ben carried them into the bedroom and set them down, making two trips to get everything inside, before he went to the kitchen. He watched her put together a quick meal and found himself enthralled by her. Everything about her amazed him. She genuinely cared about others and did whatever was in her power to make people happy. He had no idea what he'd done to deserve her but he was glad she was in his life. 

They sat down at the table together to eat and Luna touched his hand. "If we're really going to do this, then we need to make this **our** home, not just mine. That means sharing space, so don't give me this 'I'll put my stuff in storage' spiel when we go to the townhouse to pack." 

Ben laughed. "Alright luv, I'm not going to argue with you. You've got that same determined look you had when we went to get that rock from El Tiede for Joel that says nothing is going to deter you." 

"Smart man," she teased then laughed when he tickled her side. 

That night, falling asleep in his arms, she envisioned what the future might hold for them. 

* * *

That Sunday Luna and Ben headed to Adam and Mercy's for Sunday Breakfast. She couldn't wait to find out if there was any news from Joel and Lucia about the rock and its effectiveness. They weren't surprised to see Warren's truck in the yard, he was often there, and they headed inside together. 

"I was beginning to think you two lovebirds were going to stay home today," Kyle said when they walked in. 

Luna actually squealed at seeing him there and went to hug him. "Its about darn time you came for Sunday breakfast," she said and planted a friendly kiss on his cheek as well. 

"Well, after our little trip I realized something. Staying away might give the wrong impression. It might make **some** people think I'm ashamed of my relationship with Warren and nothing could be further from the truth. So here I am," Kyle replied. 

"Good to see you," Ben said and held a chair out for Luna to take a seat. 

"Thank you," Luna said before she turned her attention to the others. "Has anyone heard any news from Joel or Lucia?" 

"Yes, we have," Adam said as he entered the kitchen. "Your suggestion has worked extremely well. Joel is able to hold onto human form for hours at a time and Lucia says that each day its getting longer and longer. I've hired a private jeweler to to turn the rock you gave him into a bracelet and necklace to make it easier for Joel to leave the house. You did really well Luna." 

Luna blushed and beamed at the same time. "I'm so glad. I was so afraid I was getting their hopes up for nothing." 

"I know. You're a submissive wolf, you just want all your pack members to be happy," Adam replied before he nodded at Kyle. "Nice to see you finally decided to join us Kyle," he added. 

"Thanks. I've heard so many good things about Darryl's cooking that I just had to come try it for myself," Kyle replied. The first bite made him groan. "Oh, these pancakes are heaven. What's in them?" 

"That's a secret he won't even tell me," Auriele said. "Believe me, I've tried to get it out of him," she added. "Men are stubborn creatures, werewolf males are even worse," she teased. 

Everyone laughed at the comment and any tension that might have been in the room faded. By the time the food was gone and the dishes were done, those who'd still been a little put off by a human other than Jesse eating with them had come to accept that Kyle was Warren's mate.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest come solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. You have been warned. 

**P.S.** This chapter is extremely short. While I still have ideas for Ben and Luna, and will be continuing their story in a sequel, I feel that this 'chapter' of their lives has come to a close. Ben has found the one thing he was searching for without even realizing he was doing it. He has found his home. To those who have read this and have favorited it, or followed it, or reviewed it, thank you so much. Please follow their story further when I begin posting chapters for the sequel Embracing the Future. 

* * *

Ben watched Luna as she fixed dinner for them that evening. He could feel her happiness through their mate bond and it made him smile because he knew that was **all his doing**. He knew he was the one who brought that happiness into her life. When she first came to the Columbia Basin Pack she'd been shy, quiet, and a bit closed off but not anymore. Now she was open with others, willing to let people in. And he knew he'd played a big part in that. It wasn't just him, it was also the pack, but he was the biggest influence in helping her to feel more comfortable, more at ease with others. 

He considered his life, where he'd been heading versus where he was now, and he knew if she hadn't come into his life when she did he'd have ended up in a very ugly place. Or dead. That was a possibility as well. She'd helped him to heal in ways he'd not even realized he'd needed. With Luna's help he'd gone from hating all women to realizing that most women were nothing like his mother had been. Most women wouldn't dream of abusing their children the way she'd abused him. He still had some issues with using demeaning words from time to time but it was nothing in comparison to the way he used to talk about the fairer sex. 

Luna felt his eyes on her and looked over her shoulder at him. A few months ago she never would have imagined she'd be sharing her home with a man. She'd left Aspen Creek still feeling skittish of male werewolves and the thought of getting involved with anyone, especially a werewolf, had made her cringe because of what had happened to her when she was with her old pack in New Orleans. Looking at Ben though, feeling his love through their mate bond, she couldn't imagine ever living alone again. Ben had turned her world upside down but she had the feeling she'd done the same thing to him. 

* * *

Later that night they lay in bed entwined in each other's arms. "I love you," Ben murmured and pressed a kiss to her temple. 

Luna lifted sleepy eyes to him and gave him a contented smile. "I love you too," she said before she snuggled up and drifted off to sleep. 

Ben laid there watching her sleep for a long time. He'd been a werewolf for ten years, this was his second pack, but it wasn't until that moment, watching his mate sleep tucked against him, that he realized he'd finally found his home.


End file.
